(eng) In a sea of villains who is the hero?
by paradisesubtext
Summary: (Translation to the english from the spanish fanfic with the same name)... June Moone and Harley meet by chance in a cafe, after the events of the end of Suicide Squad. Nevertheless, June is about to take a decision that can change everything. (June x Harley)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The reunion**

* * *

It was December in Gotham, June was queuing inside a cafe, on that cold winter morning. It had been six months since her biggest nightmare was over, and there was no sign of The Enchantress, just in her worst nights.

She usually went out to running in the morning, it was a big way of clearing her mind. Although that day, in spite of her new sport warm jacket (given by her fiancé Rick), the hot coffee was highly necessary. In front of her, there was a girl with a sweatshirt and black hood and finally, her turn arrived, but when she went to place her order, she could saw the face of that other girl, who, at any time prior, has had turned.

\- Harleen ... - she said almost in shock.

\- Well, it cost you to recognize me! - she smiled broadly, although without removing the hood, holding her coffee to go in her hands and heading for the door.

She would regret, she knew before hand, she knew that after so much waiting, she would run out of coffee that morning, but none of that seemed to matter too much, when she was following the blonde woman. They came to a dead end street, June was aware that what she was doing could cause her some sort of problem, but she didn't want to spend the opportunity to speak with Harley.

\- Baby Doll ... has Mr. Flag told you how dangerous is chasing the bad guys? - Harley joked, taking off her hood, letting her blond hair out.

But in those moments June was horrified by what she saw, a bruise was occupying the right cheek of the delinquent.

\- Take it, I think you need this more than I - Harley stated giving her the cup of coffee.

\- Who has done that to you? - she asked approaching her, forgiving he dose of coffee for the second time that day and trying to touch her cheek.

\- Please, Miss, we barely know and you want to feel me up ... - she joked holding the hand of June before she could touch her - It's better if you don't touch me the bruise, baby.

\- You can answer my question ...

From where she was taking that value to speak face to face to a psychopath like Harley Quinn? She had no idea, but it's not that she had stopped to think about it, rather, her companion was the surprised one. Harley at the end did a grimace of superiority and answered.

\- Well, let's say not everyone is so lucky to be with the hero of the story, in order that some of you can be with them, others have to be with the bad guys - she sighed - Mr. J was just playing.

Those words hurt more June than to the own delinquent, so overwhelmed confessed her.

\- Harley ... you are more than this – she pointed out the blow - you are more than him – she tried to explain to her.

\- It's nothing compared to the beatings that I received at Belle Reve, so don't worry for me... J took me from there, now I belong to him.

\- Why are you still so obsessed with him? - she asked getting angry, she didn't know if it was the lack of coffee, or what it was that drove her to be unable to control her anger - I swear, I don't get it!

\- I think I'm going to end this conversation here and I'll let you go to the arms of Mr. Flag, at the end of the day, he's an old comrade, I have to respect you - she smiled turning to put on the hood.

\- I only care for you... - she looked down, for a moment, the braveness she had when she followed Harley, was lost.

\- Mommy didn't tell you that you mustn't talk to strangers in the streets? - Harley broke into a laugh - Back with your hero, damsel in distress - she crossed arms and pointed her the way out.

Uncomfortable silence, June had many things in her mind, but she didn't know up to where to force the conversation. In the history of her biggest hero, Flag was not so protagonist.

\- I remember it quite different – a tense silence again - although she was possessing me in that moment – she affirmed – Flag was not who saved me, well, he was not the only one.

\- If you come here to thank me, you didn't need to taking your precious time. It was or saving you or having my brain fried once more – she shrugged her shoulders – I like the pain, but I appreciate my life.

\- In those moments, you hadn't that piece of shit inside your brain, Harley – she made her remember – Perfectly, you could have decided to escape, be safe and not risking your life.

\- Smarty Girl - she smirked - Maybe it's what I should have done.

\- If you were able to overcome the delusion that she put into your mind to save everyone ... why are you coming back to him?

\- I love him - she admitted.

\- Lying, I know you - she denied while she pointed to Harley.

\- You don't know me, Moone, we met during what? fifteen minutes?- she began to get nervous, because no one had tried to break her barriers with such force, as the archeological and "touch what you shouldn't" young lady was doing in those moments. She had opened the pandora's box with the Enchantress, but no one knew what she could find if she opened the pandora's box of Harleen Quinzel.

\- Are you going to use what the Enchantress discovered about me with her powers... against me?- Harley leaned on the wall and looked at her companion askance-certainly, I think you are a bad girl.

\- I am not so good as they paint me - she said with a crooked smile - You're not alone, not only him cares for you... well, he doesn't care about you nothing at all - she was sure in her words - Since you escaped, Rick, Floyd and I have been looking for you.

\- I won't return to the evil arts of Waller, I will not be a lapdog.

\- Being able to be much more than that, you are exactly that... Harley don't you see it? - the look of the delinquent was disturbed, it was clear that she realized, but the Joker was the only sure thing within the fully unbridled madness of her life. He had transformed her into what she was at the time, perhaps no one understood it, but she felt him like the only float that she was able to hold before drowning in the shit of her life. And now, June Moone with her doll face arrived and she tried to make her change her mind, she couldn't allow it.

\- Why would I care to you? - she asked almost accidentally.

\- Because Enchantress took me to the darkest place where I ever was, and you destroy her heart to save mine - Harley could not help but smile, not a perverse smile, if not a genuine smile, one that recognized the work well done and the gratitude of the woman in front of her - I wish to try to do the same if you let me.

\- To save my heart? - Harley asked curious - Don't waste your time June, I am not anybody who deserves to be saved – she denied leaving the place.

\- I want to do it! - she exclaimed raising her voice, before the other woman was going away.

Harley turned and looked at her for a few seconds without saying anything, June was enduring her look, waiting for something that she didn't know well what it was.

\- Tomorrow, same time, same place ... - she winked kidding - I can't wait to see what you have to offer me, beautiful - she got serious for a moment and added - The voices have told me that if you tell about our meeting to someone else... I have carte blanche to kill you - actually, she didn't want to kill her, that option wasn't going through her head. In fact, she admired what June was trying to do and the truth is that nobody had taken so much trouble for helping her when they only had met twice. The first time, Harley thought she was a fallen angel from heaven, the second time, everybody should have sworn she was the devil himself. What was exactly the truth? She didn't know who June Moone was for real and the Harley's psychiatrist side wanted to find out. Her circle of friends also came down to the Joker and his henchmen, so have a acquaintance apart from that world, couldn't hurt her.

Finally, she walked away without saying anything more. And there June was, in a blind alley, in the literal way, but also in a figurative way. In her hand, a coffee cold and totally wasted, belonging to a fugitive delinquent with reputation of being extremely crazy. She had no idea where she was getting into... save the heart of Harley Quinn? Protect her from the Joker? What she was going to do to get that? She was not any kind of heroe, but something in Harley made her wish to remain at her side.

* * *

 **I hope you like the chapter, and the story that I think it may be also very interesting. English is not my first language so I beg you pardon for my mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: June's plans**

* * *

During the twenty four hours prior to that moment, June had been cursing herself by the poor choice of trying to save a psychopath from the hands of another being even more psycho than her, and while she had been thinking seriously about not showing up for the meeting that day... There she was, in that dark street, looking at her wristwatch, because Harley arrived more than half an hour late. June was about to leave, she had been a delusional in thinking that the other woman would appear, but suddenly, someone jumped at her side, falling from heights and scaring her to the point of almost give her a heart attack.

\- What the fuck? - she exclaimed

\- Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you - Harley excused herself playing and shaking her hand as a greeting sign, then she laughed - Although you should have seen your face.

\- I thought you were not coming - June admitted serious - Whereas, I don't know why it was more a relief than anything else.

\- Are you telling me that you regret our meeting? - she asked styling her hair - Meanwhile I was thinking that you were dying for seeing me - she eye winked very provocative and laughed again.

\- No to first and a resounding no to the second - she denied.

\- Girl, clear up your mind! Your another you it was more funny! - Harley joked making June mad - I've arrived late because I was misleading the idiot who is watching me.

-Who? - She asked confused.

\- Mistah J has ordered one of his henchmen to watch me, so I don't run into troubles - she admitted with a deep sigh - it's hilarious, he had never done that before.

\- Are you in some kind of problem? - June asked while she gazed the purple bruise in Harley's face. It seemed to have diminished.

\- Aren't you who supposedly was going to save me from the problems? - she asked standing next to June.

\- I've heard a conversation between Rick and Waller, they want to hunt him - she assured - You shouldn't be near him.

\- Why? He is the king and I'm the queen of Gotham - she twisted her serious gesture.

\- Say whatever you want, but I don't want that they hunt you - she had spoken perhaps more than necessary again - At the end of the day, you saved my life.

\- Well, and what do you suggest me? - she sat on the steps of a fire escape and made June sit beside her.

Both stared each other until Harley laughed again, slapping June on her shoulder.

\- You haven't a fucking plan... Huh, super hero? - June didn't knew what to answer - C'mon! Admit it!

June threw back her head and sighed in exasperation, that was too obvious.

\- Not even a damn simple plan – she sighed taking her hands to her face – The truth is that after what you did for me, I wanted to help you when I saw you like that – she said pointing the cheek where Harley's bruise still was visible – But I don't...

\- Don't worry darling! You already have done much more for me than the other hundred percent of people that I know – the delinquent admitted – Perhaps, that only means that I deserve to be a prime candidate to end up in Belle Reve for my whole life.

\- You aren't going to return there, I've seen the reports ... what they're doing to you, you aren't going back to that hell – she looked at Harley fading into sudden seriousness. – But I only can think in one thing to help you.

\- What?... escaping to another country? - she asked joking - I don't think so dwarf, even in another planet Waller would be able to find me!

\- First, I am higher than you – she looked at her out of the corner of the eye, stating the heights - What about remaining here?

\- In the alley? - she asked curious – I don't know, I don't think that it's the best of the hiding places if that bitch is hunting me.

June had gone completely mad, she knew it, she realized that her next action just was proving her craziness, but she pulled a set of keys from her purse and gave them to Harley, who looked confused.

-What is this? Well... I know that they are some kind of keys but...? - she asked while playing with them between her hands - What are you planning?

\- These are the keys of my apartment where I lived until I moved with Rick, it's set at The Palisades - June replied - Waller has no idea that I even have this apartment.

\- The Bruce Wayne mansion is there - Harley said surprised.

\- It's on the halfway, so they never will look for you there... you must hide until they hunt the Joker.

\- I cannot - Harley said giving her the keys back to her - I owe loyalty to Mistah. J.

\- Well, so... do whatever the hell you want crazy bitch - she said standing up - It's the only thing I can do for you ... but forget it.

Harley took June's hand and didn't let her to move away.

\- It's too much, June - she referred to her with her name for the first time - I'm a killer. Don't you remember? You shouldn't be doing this, don't get into trouble because of me - she begged her also for the first time.

\- I think that you're never going to kill so many people as I killed at Midway City - she turned to look at her, stunned by the memories of the massacre.

\- That wasn't you, it was that bastard witch - Harley shrugged - it's different.

\- Do you remember that I read your mind? - she asked - Do you remember that I know who you are for real? - she questioned her trying to be brave while she sat beside her again

\- So, shouldn't I pay for my sins? - She asked hesitant for once, she got up.

\- Where are you going?

\- I shouldn't have come, if you help me, you are going to be very, very fucked ... - she touched her temple and laughed - You're going to end up so crazy as I am, I know the story ... I have been there and done that, little Dora the explorer.

\- Stop giving me nicknames - she warned - Where are you going? Are you going to return to him? - June asked heading Harley, who stopped her steps - Yes, you killed. Yes, it was your choice. Yes, you chose transforming Harleen into Harley. You thought that you could be with the Joker and control it, that if he loved you for real, everything would be okay - she pointed out seriously - And everything got out of control, on Midway, when you thought that he was dead... Do you know what? You showed you're better than him and all their expectations were overcome by you. You saved me and you were able to rid the world of that witch.

\- And I can now be the hero the world needs? - she mocked - No way ... What do you think the world has for me if I get away from him and I search my own redemption?

\- You won't like the answer - June admitted - I won't lie to you, if you decided to do it, it wouldn't be easy - she looked into her eyes - Even if you want to change, the world will continue seeing you as you were in the past - she said - No matter your suffering, nor your good works, it never going to change the past and everything you did.

\- I don't like what you're selling - Harley raised eyebrows and crossed arms.

\- Is Waller the indicated one to do justice with us? - June asked - those people are no one to say that you are a criminal. They are worse, even Rick has killed, they're not saints - she answered by squeezing Harley's hands and giving her the keys again - Whenever I think about what you did for me and for the squad, I know that I am doing what's needed.

They remained in silence looking at each other, wondering if it was a good choice what they were doing and the reasons why they were doing it.

\- It's my apartment to escape when I can't stand the stress, but if you promise that you will be good, you can stay there as long as you want – she lowered her look, she was letting go her only way out to the perfect and completely artificial world that she had constructed with Rick.

\- That's amazing but I am not good - she smiled - I'm Harley Quinn - she took a finger to her temple and she added - I'm crazy, do you remember?

\- And who is not insane in this world? - June questioned her - I won't be who cast the first stone.

\- I'll stay in your apartment if you promise a thing - she said after thinking for a moment - You will go, whenever you desire, so you keep me company. I will be bored and I'm going to need someone to play - she teased her.

June looked into her eyes and sighed bitterly while she confessed.

\- You scare me.

\- I'm aware of that - she smiled amused.

\- I didn't mean ... - What? What she didn't mean? She had no idea, but Harley's smile was even bigger after those words.

\- Yes, I know - she replied giving her a kiss on the cheek - Do you know? Flag is a lucky guy, never think otherwise. You rock, babe!

The semi-childish behavior of Harley made her smile again, on Midway she discovered what the other woman really wanted and it wasn't very different from what she wanted for herself, but it was more than probably that they never get it. Although, if she was honest with herself... helping Harleen made her feel good with herself.

\- Would you like to go now?- June asked her curious.

\- No, it's a long time since I misled that idiot and he must be still hanging around out there - she said - I don't want you to get into trouble because of me. You are good enough in that by yourself - she said winking an eye to her and giving her the keys - Wait for me this afternoon, at 5 o'clock, at the south entrance of the Robinson Park and we'll go together to your apartment.

\- Deal - she agree.

\- See you later - she kissed June's cheek again.

* * *

 **I hope you like the chapter, and the story that I think it may be also very interesting. English is not my first language so I beg you pardon for my mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Different Worlds**

\- Hello sweetheart - Flag greeted her when she arrived home that morning. He kissed June for welcoming her - How has the exercise gone this morning?

\- Hi there - she greeted him, while she stopped that kiss - Well, I can't complain, I made the most of this morning - she smiled saying a pious lie.

\- This afternoon I have taken time off work to stay here with you - the man smiled - What would you like to do?

June looked at him shocked for a second, no, that could not be happening. Months and months had passed without that Flag had a single holiday, and it had to be precisely that day. And the truth was that if she was honest, she didn't wanted to stay there with him, she wanted to go with Harley, she needed to go with Harley and that shocked her even more. Did she prefered to be with the delinquent than with her boyfriend?

\- Rick calling June, answer, please - he mocked capturing her attention once more.

\- Hey, sorry - she apologized, trying to smile.

\- Does everything go well? - he asked holding her hand, in an affectionate gesture.

\- I didn't know that you were having free time... - How she was going to tell him, what she shouldn't tell him?

\- Is it a problem? - he asked beginning to be a little bother.

\- You will see... - "Fast, think on something!" she implored herself - I've signed for some photography classes ... - "photography, really?. I have to keep the lie" - Rick, as she - June made air quotes not to mention her name - is no longer here, I thought I could continue working in my job and well ... as I still can't leave the country, I thought I might take some classes.

\- That's great June! - he encouraged her - I'm glad you're back to normal. So, we'll leave it for another day, do not worry, maybe you can put into practice your classes then - he kissed her forehead.

"Back to normal", that was a strange definition, to say that she actually wouldn't be with her boyfriend, because she had found Harley two days before and they were going to the apartment, which no one but the two of them knew about her existence... just outside the city. She was helping a "crazy runaway" trying that the Joker and the so-called "the good ones" lost her track in their radars.

\- You are a little bit strange today - Flag said, sitting on the couch and making June sit on top of him - Are you sure you're okay?

\- Yeah, yeah, sure - she smiled and kissed him to distract him.

The boy no longer wished to insist more, so they stayed that way, holding each other for a long time.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the north zone of Gotham, Harley arrived to the Joker's hideout, he was going to give her a reception very different to which Flag had given to June.

\- ¡Puddin! – Harley treated him as usual, but Joker's fists were pressuring her shoulders.

\- Quinnie Quinnie Quinnie – his smile was auguring problems, she already knew it – Explain to me why you have been hiding yourself from our friend.

\- I was getting bored – she tried to smooth his intentions.

\- Are you sure that it was that the reason? - his voice changed with the same tone that he used when he beat up one of his enemies or to her. Harley felt chills - or perhaps you have new friends...

\- New friends in Gotham? - she smiled trying to overcome his fear - No, my sweetie sweetie puddin, you know that I am loyal to you.

\- And that stupid squad?

\- Everyone is in the nick, my love - she said trying to be sweet with him.

Joker's eyes locked on Harley and his voice was the same of a snake catching its prey.

\- If I find out you're cheating, you'll shit! - He threatened her - Nobody lies to the Joker. You owe me everything and you must always remember that you're still alive for me. Do you understand? - he asked with a laugh - Don't do anything behind my back, because if I discover you, you're dead - he put a finger in Harley's forehead and he pushed his fingers how if the next time he would have a real gun - The woman couldn't avoid to tremble – And now, go to your room.

When she reached her room, she sat on the floor and she hugged her knees and tried to breathe deeply, trying to forget the terror of the Joker's new threat. But then, she thought about June and her fear became even bigger. She knew she could die at any moment that her delinquent boyfriend decided to fulfill one of his threats, but June? She thought about what Joker would be able to do to June, if he found out about their secret and the terror overcame her. Her mind was telling her to remain there, that she shouldn't go to the meeting that evening. Perhaps, if she did that, June would regret about everything and both might continue with their lives. June would be safe. But her heart... her heart was a completely different story. She felt the needing to see June and trust her. Her heart was beginning to feel the hope to get out of that hole filled with garbage that was her life. She felt that maybe in a large part June must be right. In her adventures with the Squad, she had been a kind of Savior of the world, so in some way, she was better than the Joker, but she was friggin' terrified. Harley was torn between fear and hope. It was then when she reminded Floyd and realized what he wanted to say that night in Midway city, when he said, that for a moment, he felt hope. Because June Moone had made her feel hope and that was the scariest and most beautiful feeling that Harley had felt in a long time.

x-x-x-x

June had eaten with Rick, between pranks and caresses. And later, they had lain down in the couch to see a comical tv show that he loved, but it was very bored for June, who was falling asleep. So she was sleepy when he questioned her.

\- Honey, at what time do you have class?

\- At five o'clock - she said - It's close to Robinson Park, I should start getting ready.

\- I'll give you a ride until there if you want, is that ok? - he asked, trying that June would stay a little bit longer with him on the couch.

\- No, honey, I'm going by bus - she smiled getting up and leaving - Take a rest this afternoon.

\- I don't mind - he said - I just want you to be sure, they say that there have been strange activity in that park.

\- What strange activity? - June asked curious while she peeked her head in the dinning room, while she was changing her shirt - What do you mean by that?

\- Plants are growing very fast for this time of year, too fast. The park was half dead before and now it's curiously alive - he explained - It's winter.

\- Is that weird? - She asked, laughing wryly.

\- It may be that it's an area with some kind of metahuman being - he said taking the matter very seriously.

\- A villain who makes plants grow? - She asked laughing at the occurrence - Come on, Rick, we're in Gotham! With everything bad that can happen, I don't think that I have to be afraid of a botanical metahuman.

\- Anyway, promise me that you will take care ...

\- I promise big guy, I'll take care - she winked while she combed her hair.

These metahuman beings surprised her more and more. Would it be true that in the park could live some type of metahuman being with power towards the plants? It was not sounding too dangerously, but being Gotham the city that it was, she would keep on being careful whenever she was walking on the street. But her desire for seeing Harley and trying to help her, surpassed any fear that June might have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: June's flat**

June couldn't help looking at the Robinson Park in a different way. What dangers hid that place? Though living in Gotham, you'd find real demons everywhere. She held tightly her backpack, in which she had packed some food for Harley. She didn't want that Harley miss anything, but as usual she arrived late again. What would happen after that afternoon? June knew that it wasn't just giving her the keys of her apartment. Harley would be for a long time (at least) in her life, and her weird relation would be a top secret.

The roar of a motorbike interrupted her thoughts, she turned her gaze to the roar of the motor and she found herself face to face with a beautiful black and green motorbike without a registration plate. She hadn't doubts about who was the driver when Harley took off her helmet and gave another (which had already been previously in Harley's hand) to June.

\- Come up, fast! - Harley said fixing her hair as June approached and she put her helmet on.

\- Tell me again why I'm the co-pilot on a motorcycle, without a registration plate, with you, in the middle of Gotham ...

\- Because you have screw loose - Harley said laughing and and putting her helmet on once again. All the fear she had felt that day had disappeared the moment she had seen June, while the young lady was holding tightly her backpack and waiting for her – I have just stolen the motorbike, that's why it hasn't a registration, I'll solve it.

-Why have you stolen a motorbike? - she asked not knowing if being surprised or expect something like that from the delinquent.

-Why I'm one of the bad ones and thats what we do? - Harley asked ironic - We needed a vehicle. Do you want to do the favor of grabbing me tightly, please? - she asked starting the motorbike when June was already seated – I don't want to lose the package down the road – she made fun.

\- You're right, I'm losing my mind - she said putting her arms around the waist of Harley, above her matching leather jacket.

After giving the address to Harley and hold her even stronger, they started her way towards their destination.

\- We're going to cross by the Chelsea's Tunnel and then we will go towards the W. Dean Street, is that ok? - Harley asked, while she sensed the nerves of her companion - The area of the Chelsea's Tunnel is run by some Killer Croc colleagues, we will be safe.

\- I thought we would pass through the north of the city - she said holding her strongly, as the driver sped between cars, avoiding the traffic in the city at the time.

\- The further north, closer to Mistah J. We don't want that, right? - she asked serious

There was no answer, obviously that she didn't want to go near the Joker's District. Though at first glance, no one could recognize them, they didn't need unnecessary problems.

June wasn't going to admit it. But because some strange connection that she still didn't understand in that moment, escape from the city, with her arms around Harley and their bodies almost glued, on that fast motorbike was making her feel more alive than ever since her last business trip as archeologist. Harley remained serious and silent, there weren't jokes, or craziness. June was discovering a new person, and that also made her feel good. Not everyone had the privilege to discover what lay beyond her evil side.

They were leaving behind the bridge, and the main streets. They reached Mohawk Blv and crossed to Dean Street, where June stopped Harley. That building in front of them wasn't the fanciest building in the area, rather, it was a quite old place, with two floors. Compared to everything around her, it went unnoticed, so the delinquent stared at June.

\- The best place to hide is a place where nobody believes you can be - she said taking off her helmet.

\- Doll, it's not bad place, but with so many rich neighbors ... how am I going to be under the radar?

\- My apartment is a little bite different - she said opening the doors of a garage, which was on the ground floor of the building - You should park the motorbike, a vehicle without registratiton would stick out like a sore thumb.

They entered to a small garage, which was full of junk.

\- Maybe when I said apartment, I had to said house - June confessed.

\- Are you telling me that the whole block is yours? - Harley asked confused, she parked the bike, and they got off of it.

\- Well, a few years ago I shared the building with a girl, there are two floors, but she leave and gave me her apartment, she hasn't returned here, so yes - she explained - The whole building is mine

\- A former girfriend? - she asked insightful, trying to investigate the mysterious past of June Moone.

\- No, no, Chloe Sullivan wasn't my girlfriend. Not like you're thinking - she smiled remembering her - she was good, indeed the last thing I know of her is that she was with a super hero, Red Tornado.

A tense silence, Harley gazed June confused. She knew those names. It was a long story, but she knew them perfectly. At the same time she realized that sooner or later she would have to explain that part to June, but it was not the moment. She could still have a little emotional rest, so she did what she used to.

\- June Moone had a girlfriend! Yes, yes, she had a girlfriend! - Harley said singing and dancing as a little girl, trying to tease her.

\- Chloe was not my girlfriend! - she stressed playing with the keys to the building - But, what does it matter to you if she was or not?

\- Oh, how boring! - she exclaimed - You're a killjoy - she said putting a finger on her cheek.

\- I remember to you that you're in my apartment ...

\- I know, but I only wanted to laugh a little at you – Harley affirmed – How curious are the twists of life. In the past you shared it with a big hero of Smallville and now you are going to leave it in hands of a villain of Gotham.

\- Do you know Chloe's history? - she asked confused.

\- Chloe Sullivan and Tess Mercer, alias Red Tornado ... when you're a villain you have to know whom you can face - she shrugged - Are you sure they won't come here ?.

\- It doesn't happen for years and only I have the keys. Harley ... don't worry, you're safe - she encouraged her.

\- I must ask you ... what have you got in the backpack? - she asked.

\- Some food, I don't intend that you die of hunger - she said handle the backpack - Now we go to the flat.

But before she could take one more step she felt the weight of Harley on her. She was hugging her tightly. June didn't expect it, so her body get tensed, while the embrace lasted.

\- Thanks for everything – Harley was grateful to her sincerely.

\- It's not too much – she lowered her look.

\- It it is quite big what you're doing for me – she smiled her honestly.

June gradually placed her arms around to Harley and responded to the embrace. What was happening to Harley? Was she really so affectionate with everyone, or only with her? Obviously, everyone considered her a dangerous delinquent, so she supposed that those signs of affection only was showed to her and the Joker. And in what place was leaving this to her?

\- My Godness! The volume of your thoughts will blow up my brain! - Harley exclaimed separating herself from the embrace - Would you care to stop analyzing everything?

\- I'm sorry, I can't stop to think that you're Harley Quinn - she said sincere, but trying to don't offend her.

\- I am not threatening you. Perhaps what surrounds me it does, but not me - she answered categorical - Unless you do something to deserve it, I'm not going to kill you - she laughed returning to her best-known role.

\- It's a relief - she smiled slightly - Now, let's go.

They entered through a door that was at the end of the garage and then they went up a small staircase to the first floor.

\- I have thought that you could stay on the second floor, it's the one who is more enabled to live - she explained kindly.

\- Doll, I have lived in pigpens in which the own pigs wouldn't like to live. This is a Palace - she said joining June on their way up the stairs to the second floor, the walls of the Hall were painted in turquoise - Nice color, by the way.

\- Yes, it's the only thing that is painted this way – she affirmed opening the door.

Harley went in quickly, as soon as June opened the door and she was impressed by the apartment. Even in her student days at the University, she never seen something similar. Yes, it was true that the Joker has much more money than June Moone could have, but she was a lot better decorating. Away from the macabre style of the Joker, that apartment was spacious, with white walls, without many furniture, but the necessary for having everything surprisingly organised. In front of her a large black fabric sofa and a kitchen that gave to the dining room, only separated by a table and a couple of stools. June was looking at her with a smile in her face, because Harley was looking like a completely different person, as a girl who was exciting with everything, her open eyes, her open mouth, looking at everything as if she had never seen anything equal.

\- Do you like it? - she asked finally.

\- Really? - Harley questioned her observing June - It's the most beautiful place I've seen ever - she walked towards the coffee machine in the kitchen - Are you sure of your decision? - the insecurity won her again. That place was too perfect, she didn't deserved it. She didn't deserve June and she didn't deserve that apartment. - Even if you know that I'm Harley Quinn and what I did in the past... well, what I did not so long ago...

\- They say that there are villains who become good people, but they need a little push. Let's say that this is my attempt with that little push - she joked heading for the refrigerator with the backpack. Seeing Harley, without too much makeup, with her white skin cause the acid, and her lank hair, she seemed a helpless woman. Although she was far from being that kind of person - I brought some food - she said putting some bags in the freezer - and chocolate and other things.

\- You really know how to make a woman happy, uh? - she said with a huge smile and gently holding the June's jacket collar. That movement was more seductive than she thought at first, but when she saw the former archeologist swallow, she tried to follow that game. But she was interrupted.

\- I could show you the bedroom - she said looking into Harley eyes, trying to be brave. Why she had swallowed? She was so nervous. That way of speaking and moving, had made her desire Harley for a second. But that was not the nature of that agreement. She had a relationship with Rick and she wished to respect it

\- You are very forthright - Harley smiled separating herself from June.

\- I didn't mean ... but you have to sleep somewhere - she was serious.

-I thought to do it on the couch, it looks comfortable - she pointed out the sofa in the middle of the room.

They went down the Hall and she taught her the bathroom before entering to the huge bedroom. It was bigger than the room she shared with Rick.

\- In this bed you can celebrate a great orgy - Harley teased her looking the size of the bed.

\- Was it necessary to say something like that? - her disgust remained patent on her face while she asked her.

\- Calm down, little Dora! I don't like that kind of things – she denied moving her head – But the bed is so big! Are you sure that it was only for you? - she questioned her while she was moving for the whole room, observing everything.

\- I am not going to speak about my intimate life with you – June crossed her arms – And don't call me Dora again.

Harley saw some glasses similar to which she had seen been used by June, on top of the bedside table and she put them on. After blinking a few times, she opened her eyes with a relaxed smile.

\- Now I see much better – she affirmed – Since I threw myself to the acid I lost a lot of vision and I already used glasses before that so ...

\- Why don't you use them if you need them? - June asked approaching her.

\- Mistah J says that they disfigure me very much and I have always wanted to like him - she answered honestly.

\- What an idiot! - June exclaimed, she hated Joker from the bottom of her heart – Seriously, I continue without understanding why you lower yourself so much.

\- Do they look good on me? - Harley asked getting closer to June and she touched her glasses.

-You're gorgeous - But why she had said that? June cursed herself for her answer - I mean, you can keep them... If you need them.

-Do you think I'm gorgeous? - Harley asked denying to escape from that conversation. The red cheeks of June seemed too adorable to avoid that situation. She approached as closer as she could.

\- I have to leave, if you need anything... make a list, tomorrow I will try to get it - June look down to see her clock and she saw that it was getting late. The night in Gotham was not advisable. She turned her back to Harley but the delinquent followed her during a few steps by the Hall, and she gently took June's wrist.

\- Don't! - suddenly she became afraid to stay alone - Please - those words sounded weird on her voice.

\- It's late - she refused to look at her - Rick will wonder where I am.

\- Please stay - she reemphasized.

\- You're safe here. Are you afraid of being alone? - she asked curiously, trying to be brave and overcame that situation with Harley.

\- No, I'm afraid of myself - she answered sincerely. She really didn't want leave June go and even if there were several reasons. There was one that was more important than any other.

\- Are you afraid of yourself? - she asked turning to look at her.

\- I still know where Mistah J lives - she was honest - And this place is too perfect for me, I am afraid that I will go again with him. My wires will cross in some way during the night and I will go with him... and I don't want to... please.

June looked at her with compassion, Harley was describing to a drug addict. The Joker was her drug, and even if she had found an exit, if she felt the cold turkey at night, she was going to search for her drug. She never thought that Harley was feeling so weak with that whole situation and she understood that she needed that someone who forced her to act for her own good. And above all, she knew how Harley was feeling at that moment, because she had needed all the help from Rick to overcome her addiction to the powers of the Enchantress.

\- And if I stay... Would the desire to go with him will disappear? - June asked looking at her directly in her eyes.

\- Honestly, there is something that makes me want to be with you. Maybe you are the only person in the world that can get to save me from myself - the unexpected happened, a lonely tear fell down Harley's cheek - but I understand if you have to go with Rick, you've already done too much for me.

\- Apparently not enough - she said already thinking of an excuse to give to Rick, because after all, she would spend the night with Harley.

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **My fanfic is quite AU from the beginning, but I want to introduce things of the comics. Characters, etc. In this case, as you are seeing, Poison Ivy is letting notice herself and I have also introduced to Chloe Sullivan and Tess Mercer (Red Tornado) from Smallville and the Smallville Continuity comics. They won't be the only characters of Smallville that will appear, because Andrea Rojas will be in the story also (but slightly versioned with comics). I have always liked them in the series and I think they are full of potential. Chloe and Tess have to do with June's past and also with Harley's past (in my story). Gradually more characters will appear, although the story will focus on Harley and June.**

 **In case anyone didn't follow Smallville, there are two videos for you to see the characters.**

 **Chloe & Tess " youtu . be / S1HLstV2vzY " (Chloe & Tess Right Beside You)**

 **Andrea Rojas " youtu . be / qVOayn6Lfk4 " (Andrea & Clark Make Me Wanna Die)**

 **(I write them with spaces because if not, I can't write them, but you just have to connect spaces, put "http" "/" and "www." (before the links) and remove quotation marks. Or if you find it easier, look for the name that I have written next to the links on youtube and you will find the videos. Videos are not mine, but they're super cool.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nightmares

June didn't understand why Rick had believed her lie. The story about that she'd met some people of the museum of Antiquities of Gotham during the course of photography, and given her reputation as an archaeologist, they had offered her the possibility of spending the night researching some new pieces that they had been found inside the Museum... How could anybody have believed that lie?

Harley laughed out loud after listen that excuse.

\- Would you like to investigate some pieces, Doc Moone? - She asked with a mischievous wink and pointing to herself, after June had gotten off the phone.

\- You shouldn't tempt fate with your jokes - she seriously warned her.

\- But you're so bad with your excuses, and he is even worse believing them - she thoughtful scratched her head .

-Yes, well I don't have a criminal mind - she set out to prepare the dinner.

\- Sure, but don't worry, it's all about practice - she stood next to June playing with a knife, the archeologist looked askance and getting nervous. June's behaviour provoked Harley's laugh - Relax - she said leaving the knife above the table in a melodramatic way - I'm not going to do anything evil with it, maybe cut some lettuce for the salad.

They finished preparing dinner in complete silence, and they began to dine seated on the stools at the table.

\- Are you going to remain there totally silent? - Harley asked bored. She folded a napkin in the shape of rabbit and gave it to June. And then, she spoke with a weird voice - Speak with me Doc, pleeeease, pleeeeaseee!.

\- What do you want to talk about? - June asked covering her own mouth to avoid to laugh, when Harley began to speak as if she was the rabbit of the napkin that she previously had folded.

\- How long ago you don't work as an archaeologist? - She asked interested.

\- Three years - she replied - Three years, six months and two days ago I entered to that cave and I touched what I shouldn't have touched.

\- It seems that is one of your specialties! - Harley teased her. June got up - And now, where are you going?

\- Enough of mocking me, Harley! - she ordered her.

\- Sorry, don't be angry! I know I can be quite annoying, but I'm not good for socializing - she said.

\- You're a psychologist ...

-Well, that doesn't guarantee anything, and less after they have fried my brain more than once - she shrugged - Sorry. It must have been very hard to get in that place and... well... what happened to you.

\- It was - she said - She completely owned my body and mind.

\- I am aware. You always avoid to say her name - she realised.

\- I'm afraid of pronounce her name - June admitted.

\- For if it to happen again? - Harley asked while holding her hand. So, June sat down again next to her, June's silence was enough to answer her question - You mustn't worry, I'll rescue you again - she smiled her - It may turn into my new speciality - she joked.

\- It won't happen again, but if that bitch returns for getting me... Promise me that you will kill her, no matter what happens to me!

\- No way - she refused waving her hands - Doc, that witch and I would have an interesting chat and then, a big Boom! - But I wouldn't hurt you, June. We're friends ... - she winked her again.

\- Now, we're friends? - She asked looking her surprised.

\- Yes - it was a direct and short answer, Harley didn't gave her way to deny that their relationship at that time seemed precisely that.

\- It's late, we should go to sleep - she said going into the bedroom, under the watchful gaze of Harley - I'll get some bedsheets, I am going to sleep on the couch.

There was no response, the flat was completely silent, while June was seeking the bedsheets in the closet. So when after finding them, she turned to exit room and she saw Harley looking at her from the door, she was startled.

\- Harley, what do you do? - she asked putting her hand to her own chest, because of the scare.

\- You mean other than to scare you? - she teased her with a huge and infectious smile. - Don't sleep on the couch, stay here with me ... at the end of the day, it's your bed ... And it's huge! - She stretched her arms to show the bed's size.

\- I'm not sure it's a good idea - she refused - The sofa is also comfortable.

\- Why is not a good idea? - Harley questioned her- It's winter, this flat has been empty quite some time, and you can feel a frozen atmosphere.

\- But ...

\- Ah! Ok! I get it! - she laughed - You don't know if you can resist my charms overnight, huh?

\- But what the hell are you saying? - June asked annoyed.

\- Relax JuneJun, I'm not trying to seduce you - she winked again - It's a scientific fact, it's very cold, we both know that being cold at night is not a good thing.

Seriously, was she considering to sleep with Harley? Would she share the bed with a killer and completely crazy psychopath trying to find her redemption? But it was true, it's cold. And in spite of her skin problems after the acid, Harley's body was warm. The bed was infinitely more comfortable than the couch and it was her bed. So, who was going to know that she would be there with her? To hell with that! Yes, she would share her bed with Harley Quinn.

\- Hello? - the delinquent moved her hand ahead of June's face - Are you there?

\- Excuse me, I was thinking - she apologized before Harley's attentive look.

\- So?

\- I agree - she affirmed with a slightly sure movement of her head - We'll sleep in the same bed.

Harley begun to dance and celebrate, as if she has won the lottery, although the major part it was for bothering June even more.

The hours passed and June and Harley were in bed, the delinquent was sleeping deeply, but June couldn't get to sleep. Who could blame her? She was sharing the bed with a woman so dangerous... "and beautiful", she thought for a moment, but she forced herself not to think about it. Everything had been a bad idea. But the truth was that in the half-light of the room, where she could barely see anything, her eyes had become used to the lack of light and she looked Harley's face who seemed so innocent while she was sleeping so peacefully, as if she hadn't slept so much in a long time. June looked at her tenderly. The "Sleeping Beauty" who slept beside her was going to be her ruin. June knew that even if she wanted to avoid it, it was too late. So, she simply had accepted that fact.

But something interrupted Harley's placid sleep, her body tensed and Harley began to shout in her nightmares.

"NO, PLEASE!, DON'T HURT THEM! NOT TO THEM! LUCYYYYYYYYY"

Whoever she was, Harley was shouting that name non-stop, again and again while she was sweating. It was obvious she was having a very bad moment. But June didn't know whether to waking up her from that nightmare, or what to do, given the situation. So, she simply stroked Harley's hair. The caress seemed to help her to relax, until she placidly dreamed again.

The next morning, June was awakened by the sunlight rays entering through the window and the sound of her mobile phone ringing. However, while her eyes were opened, they stuck in the intense blue eyes of Harley, who was lying in the bed, observing her in silence. For a moment she didn't know if that gave her chills by the terror of having a criminal gazing her, or if instead it gave her panic by something completely different.

\- Good morning Moone - she greeted her with a smile after that, June's heart raced faster than usually.

\- Good morning Harleen - she answered her sitting up in the bed and attending on the phone. She gave the back to her companion - Yes, Rick? - she answered still with a sleepy voice.

\- June? where are you? - Rick asked quite worried, but while she was listening him, June looked at Harley, who kept on observing her without moving.

\- Sorry, I'm taking coffee with some course mates - she said, looking as Harley got up of bed, and headed out of the room. Before that, June was staring at Harley's legs and body, covered only by a white nightgown. But June forced herself to quickly turned her gaze away and concentrate on the conversation with her boyfriend.

\- I thought you at least were going to come for having breakfast with me - Rick sounded disappointed - Waller just called me.

\- What does that... want? - June tried not to say any swear word.

\- She sends me in a new mission, I'll leave this evening - he answered - I'm going to be two weeks out of the city.

\- So... Am I not under vigilance? - she asked almost without thinking about it.

\- I am your boyfriend, not your vigilant - he sounded bother.

\- Not for Waller - she tried to rectify her words - It's still early, in a while I will be at home and we'll have a properly farewell - she joked.

-Okay love, I want to see you one last time - Rick said - These two weeks are going to be too much long.

\- See you really soon - June hung up the phone and she looked as Harley had returned to the room with two coffees and a huge apple, which June had brought the previous day.

\- I have to leave - she told to Harley - What are you doing?

\- I bring you a coffee, at least let me sweeten one of your lies... - she laugh - Your little soldier goes on a mission. You won't need to use more excuses to stay here with me.

\- Who said I was going to stay here apart from tonight? - June asked surprised with the cup of coffee in her hand.

Harley bit the apple and answered.

\- You are alone, I am alone... we could make us company - she said winking an eye - What do you say? - she asked handing her the apple - Are you seriously going to stay in the middle of Gotham when you can stay here?

\- Okay, as soon as he leaves, I will come here again - June said trying to hide her feelings.

\- Do you want me to pick you up with my motorbike? - Harley asked looking out the window - Maybe it gets dark before you come back.

\- Don't pick me up on a motorcycle without license plate - she said - I'll return by bus

\- Good, then I'll prepare dinner, I have to take care of you - she winked again.

-x-x

She spent three nights with Harley in the same bed, before the nightmare was even worst. That night June heard her crying and screaming terrified caused by the nightmare. June couldn't let her suffer so much. For a moment she wished to know what was in Quinn's mind. If she still would have the powers of the Enchantress, she wouldn't need to wake her up, just introducing better images in her mind would be enough. But who was Lucy? She knew that she was important to Harley, because if not, she hadn't begged to don't hurt her, between cries of pain and terror. She tried to wake her, slowly, but Harley didn't react. June shook her arm using a little more force. Harley woke up in shock, even with her heart crying out. Harley sat up on the bed, with a blank look on her face full of tears.

\- It was a nightmare Harley. Calm down, you are safe. - she tried to calm her, but her curiosity could with her when she finally asked - You were shouting Lucy's name. Who is she?

The next happened so fast that she hadn't time to think. Harley jumped of bed with a knife in one of her hands and she went directly towards June, who stepped back with her heart racing. She was against the wall and there was no way out. She really thought that her hour had come, when Harley's arm restrained her neck against the wall. June couldn't step back more, her back was completely against the wall. Harley pushed her neck tightly with one arm and with the other hand she held the knife in a very threating way. Her face was full of fury.

\- Harley ... ple ... please ... - it was hard to even breathe, let alone speak. Harley's arm was hurting her windpipe.

\- HOW DO YOU KNOW HER NAME? - she shouted - Dammit! ANSWER ME OR I WILL KILL YOU!

\- I don't know what you're talking about - June was running out of oxygen and she couldn't help looking in the eyes of Harley cried out for mercy - Harley, I beg you.

\- WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER? - Quinn slightly separated her arm to push June's neck back again.

\- Harley, I don't know anything ... - a tear ran down her cheek. She was going to die, her time was running out. She was in front of the most savage and dangerous Harley's side and there was no way to protect herself. June tried to reason with her - Harley ... It's me ... I am June ... I would never hurt you ... I don't know who is Lucy ... please, believe me - but Harley keep the grip and June couldn't avoid to cry distressed. He had little oxygen and her neck ached like never before.

Something was activated in Harley after seeing her crying and she let drop the knife. She was scared of her own acts and her hands were trembling. She kept looking her hands and the knife terrified. What kind of monster was she? She had been on the verge of killing the only person in the world who had risked everything to help her. She looked down unable to look at June, who ran into the bathroom and locked herself there. Harley stood in the middle of the room, in her white nightgown and barefoot. She had ruined her life again but she was decided to fight to regain one of the only two good things she had. She knocked at the bathroom door and listened to the sobs and coughs of the archeologist. She cursed herself for June's suffering and then, she leaned her forehead on the door.

\- Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry, June - her tears fell as torrents, and she was not used to that.

\- Leave me alone, you crazy bitch! - June shouted to her with fear and rage. Harley fell to her knees. Yeah, that was what she really was... a "crazy bitch" "a killer". What she was waiting of June? The girl had given her absolutely everything and she had been about to kill her.

\- I'll leave, I'll get out of your life for good - Harley whispered still with her hand on the door.

A deafening silence was installed between the two women during minutes that seemed like hours. And when Harley was about to get up, get dressed and leave forever, June's voice sounded again.

\- Don't leave! I don't want you out of my life Harley! - although the door was closed, Harley realised that June had been sitting with her back against the door, so she did the same.

\- Are you fine? Did I hurt you? - she asked very worried, still wiping her tears with her hands.

\- You scared the hell out of me - June confessed to her - But you didn't cause me a physical damage - she lied - I'm fine.

\- I never wanted to do what I did ... - she leaned her nape on the door and she sighed deeply.

\- You're sleeping with a knife under the pillow - she reminded her.

\- I'm afraid that he could finally find us. The knife was only to protect us - she sincerely said - I never wanted to use it to hurting you. I only was thinking in be able to protect us. Please, believe me.

\- I told you, you're safe - she remind to Harley again - You don't have to sleep with a knife under the pillow, I'm not a threat. He never will find us here.

\- I've been having nightmares since I've arrived - she explained - A long time has gone since I was able to sleep so deeply. I guess that's why I'm having such nightmares.

\- So, do you have nightmares about him? - June tried to reason with her.

\- Yes - she confessed with her hands on her face in desperation - I didn't think that he could provoke me so much fear.

\- I've been listening to you shouting Lucy's name since the same night that we arrived - she explained - that's why at the end, I've asked you who is she.

\- It's a long story Moone, a very long one - she tried to avoid the conversation, though she knew there was no escape.

\- Was she your girlfriend? - June asked trying to find out.

\- Of course not - she smiled tearfully - That isn't the bond between us, but I love her more than anyone - she sighed.

\- Does he know of her existence? - she questioned her.

\- Not, that's why I have nightmares. Only there are two other people who know about her existence... I wanted that it remained like that and I was scared when I listened her name in your lips - she told her - June, you must know that I've never thought about hurting you. I totally lost my mind for a second.

\- I am not going to hurt her, whoever she is. I am with you in this and it doesn't matter what that implies - she assured her - You must believe me. And I neither will talk about her existence to anyone. Neither to Waller, nor to Rick, nor to anyone.

\- What day is it? - Harley asked a question that seemed coming out of nowhere, or so it seemed to June who was surprised before answering.

\- Well, it's already half past two in the morning, so it's Thursday - she replied.

\- Would you like to go on a trip with me today after dawn? - Harley wished a positive answer, but she was completely scared of that answer too.

\- Where do you want to go? - June asked her. She wasn't so nervous because she began to understand that keeping that secret for Harley was painful and paranoid. Harley didn't want to hurt her and she'd have been more cautious for avoiding things like the one that had happened. She didn't justify the actions of the delinquent, but she wouldn't be the first one to cast the first stone.

-Metropolis - she answered - I already got the plate for the motorbike, so it wouldn't be a problem.

\- Why do you want to go there? - June questioned her. At the end of the day, she had been about to be killed by Harley, if she was going to go on a trip with her almost killer, she'd be sure about what they were going to do.

\- I want to introduce you to someone - Harley's heart was pounding very fast. She was completely trusting June. She also wanted to regain her trust. She couldn't lose June, she wouldn't allow herself to lose her.

Silence fell again and the bathroom door opened slightly, but the archeologist still didn't get out of there. After a few minutes, Harley took that as an invitation to enter and she went in slowly. She found June sitting on the ground, both looked at each other. The archaeologist eyes were red and filled with tears and her hair was matted. Harley glanced herself in the mirror and she realized that she looked just like June. She finally sat down beside her.

\- I'm sorry - she insisted without waiting for any response from June. But the arms of her companion surrounded her in a tight embrace. It was difficult for her being able to react, but eventually, they both embraced each other and Harley kissed June's forehead - I'm so sorry, honey - When they parted a bit, Harley could see tears still in June's eyes and on her face and she took a small towel to wipe her tears gently. June's heart beat again strongly with that delicate gesture - You have not idea how much I regret what I've done - Her new life with Harley was a rollercoaster of feelings. Less than two hours had passed since she had been on the verge of being murdered by Harley, and nevertheless, nobody had been so kindly and gentle with her as Harleen in those moments. June knew that she was walking over quicksands, but she didn't want anything else for her.

June stood up slowly and she gave her hand to Harley, surprising her.

\- If you want to travel tomorrow, we will have to rest a little bit. Let's get back to bed - she slightly smiled her and she helped Harley to stand up. Both went to bed, hand in hand. Somehow what had happened had made stronger her bond. Although, June had no idea about how much her life was gonna change during excursion of the next day.

* * *

 **I hope you like the story and please don't hesitate to write your review. Thank you very much to people who has already reviewed the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First I would thank Stormfly2468 and SL13 for their reviews. I'm so glad you like the story. I would like to tell you that I hate making Harley suffer but she has to do it... The story is in that way hehe, but I will give to her and to you happy moments. So don't worry in the story there will be suffering but also happiness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The past is hard**

After awake, June went straight towards the knife which still remained on the floor of the room. When she took it, she couldn't avoid that thousands of images of the previous night came to her mind. That weapon had been about to destroy everything for what she was fighting, including her own life. Harley was awake, but she didn't say anything, she simply observed the gestures of June. She studied what her acts would bring and what would happen that day. June walked firmly and determined toward the nightstand beside the Harley's bedside. Both looked at each other for a moment in silence and Harley looked at the knife somewhat intimidated, but June opened the first drawer and put it there, then she closed it again.

\- Just... just in case - she smiled at Harley - Good morning! Do we prepared ourselves for the trip?

\- Yes - she smiled glad to see that June had forgiven everything that happened the previous night - Would you like that I prepare breakfast? - she asked stretching herself on the bed.

\- No, I'll prepare it and meanwhile you can get ready - she said calmly - I'll make a healthy breakfast, and we can leave soon.

\- Can I get some of your clothes? - Harley asked - I want to dress well today - she smiled - My wardrobe is quite limited.

\- Use whatever you need, Harleen - she offered. She held Harley's hand for a few seconds, without knowing the reason. It just felt right - If you want, we can go shopping at Metropolis.

\- I'm not used to shopping - Harley assured her while she got up bed - You know, I always use five-fingers discount - she smiled mischievous.

\- Well, you'll have to get used to - she said - We have to go unnoticed and if you keep shoplifting, I think we'll be right in the crosshairs of Waller and even worse ...

\- At your orders Doc Moone - she did the military salute, trying to joke, even though one of her fears was precisely that. When June had prepared breakfast, Harley left the room dressed in a jersey lilac and some black jeans, her face washed and with a bit of color on the lips, and the glasses that June had allowed her to have. For a moment June remembered when she saw Harley in Midway City, with her pigtails of colors and her strange outfit. The archaeologist continued looking at her without knowing what to say. Harley seemed completely different from as she had seen her dressing up to the date. She was looking like another person. Nevertheless, the simplicity in her clothes did that June's heart skipped. The woman infront of her couldn't be more beautiful.

Harley looked up and down unsure of her new clothes and she squinted at June, unnable to looking up.

\- How I look? - she ask finally.

\- Different - June smiled - That's for sure.

\- But ... Do I look presentable? - she asked staring at herself in the mirror of the livingroom.

\- You look amazing - June admitted encouragingly - Why are you so worried?

\- I don't want to scare her ...

\- Lucy? - she questioned her - I guess she's who do you want that I meet today, isn't she?

\- Bingo JuneJun! - she tried to smile.

\- I don't know who is she, but certainly you aren't going to scare her with this look - she affirmed trying to give her some confidence - Now let's have breakfast and then I will get ready. In a little while we'll be on our way.

Harley sat down to the table without saying anything more and June smiled because she had never seen her companion so nervous.

\- Can I know a bit more about Lucy? - June questioned her. She had done thousand conjectures about whom she might be, but actually, she wasn't sure about anything.

\- I'd rather not say anything - she wiped her mouth and drank some juice - June, this is not easy, nor will it be... for seconds I regret, so it's better not say anything... so I can even keep the force that pushes me to let you meet her.

\- Who are you and what have you done with Harley? - June asked surprised, because the person in front of her was very different from anything she had known before about her.

\- I try to redeem myself here, Dora the Explorer - she winked her eye and laughed. Harley realized that her behavior was still weird that morning.

\- Welcome back! - June joked - Don't try to redeem yourself so quickly that you're scaring me even more - she winked her and gave her a toast with jam which she had prepared.

-Thank you - she smiled.

\- Don't worry, it's only a toast - she focus on her own breakfast once again.

\- Don't be an idiot! - Harley smiled - You know what I mean and I mean everything you do for me and not just this sweet toast.

\- Someone has to take care of you - she affirmed although she take her eyes off Harley, since her look was full of emotions that she wasn't able to handle on those moments.

In just some minutes they were in front to the motorbike which had a brand-new license plate. Since June hadn't gone out along with Harley of the flat, from the day that they had arrived and they were living quite individual lives except in the evenings and nights, June hadn't seen the motorbike for days, so when she saw the completely legal license plate she looked back at the delinquent, looking for answers.

\- You haven't explained me how you have obtained the license.

\- Hah! - she smiled proud - By the power of Selina!

\- Who is that Selina? - she asked a little scared, she mustn't ask for help to the people on Joker's circle, or they're goners.

\- It's true! - she crossed her arms - I believe that the good ones know her more as Catwoman - she smiled.

\- Just a minute! Do you know Catwoman? - June asked surprised.

\- Of course I know Catwoman! Would you like an autograph? - she teased her when she saw the surprise in the face of her companion - We are friends from time!

\- What-ho! - she exclaimed surprised - I didn't expect that.

\- Don't be jealous, you are special to me - she gave June a gentle nudge - As you already know, JuneJun.

Worst of all, is that June had been jealous for an instant, and she cursed for that. What was Harley doing with her? She always believed to be dominating the situation, but at times like this, or just when the other woman called her "JuneJun", something inside her melted. Was she feeling for Harley something that she shouldn't? Damn, that woman was going to be the ruin of her!

\- Earth to June! - Harley joked, snapping her fingers in front of June's face.

-Sorry, is that I was surprised that you were friends - she tried to get out of that situation as best she could.

-Yes, she always wanted me away from the Joker and when I told her that I had met someone special who was helping me separate me from him and find my redemption, she wanted to help me - she explained - She's a good hacker and she also told me that she's going to cover our backs if it's necessary.

June was actually out in the part of "special person". Was she that for Harley? A special person? It sounded good, perhaps too good. And now Catwoman also knew that she had come to Harley's life to help her. She had heard a thousand stories about that woman, some good things and others bad, some people thought about her as a villain, and others as a sexy hero. June was always of the last ones.

\- Are we going to Metropolis? - Harley asked getting on on the bike and giving a helmet to June - Today will be a busy day.

June got on the back of the bike, put on her helmet and put her arms around the waist of Harley and they started their way. Metropolis was relatively close to Gotham, and even more if they shorten going through the outskirts of the city. So with an experienced rider as Harley, who swiftly dodged bikes and cars and went through short cuts, it was quicker to get there.

When they arrived to the city, June got surprised when they went to the New Troy elementary school. She knew the city, but rarely she had gone there. Harley stopped the bike in front of the school and advised June that she could remove her helmet. The children were entering school, and Harley had tears in her eyes, June began to understand what's happening, but she didn't expect what happened next. They were far enough away to not be seen, but June was with her mouth open because of the shock when she saw Chloe Sullivan accompanied by a red-haired woman, who she could recognize as Tess Mercer, both led two kids by the hand, a slightly older blond boy, and a little girl of just maybe five years. Harley's face was bathed in tears, even more when she saw the girl hugging Chloe for a few moments and then to Tess for entering finally to the school with the child by the hand.

\- She's Lucy - Harley said with a trembling voice, trying to dry her tears - My daughter.

\- Harleen ... - June hugged her tightly.

\- I lied to you. I knew Tess and Chloe because four years ago I left my daughter with them - she explained.

But there was no time to explain more because Tess Mercer's gaze stuck in Harley and June and she quickly walked toward them. Chloe followed her with a visibly worried look.

\- We told you it was best to stay away from her - Tess pointed out the delinquent - What are you doing here Harley Quinn? Get away from my family!

\- June Moone? - Chloe asked when she see her best friend from few years ago - What are you doing with her? What's going on?

\- Can we go talk to another quieter place? - The archeologist knew that a fight was about to begin between Tess (Red Tornado) and Harley, if nobody avoided it, perhaps Chloe and she would be able to reach a more civilized treatment.

-We have nothing to talk about - replied the redhead - You said that you would reform yourself hell bug, but apparently Robin would have something different to say about - she opened her eyes more to add - Ah! But... you had kill him!

\- I've only come to see my daughter. I have nothing to talk to any of you - she said - Ah! And I didn't kill Robin, but it's great that you believe that, coming from you, Luthessa Lena Luthor, you have more blood on your hands than me.

At this point, Chloe and June looked each other. The archaeologist didn't understand even half of what was happening. Obviously, she knew about the Harley's criminal history and she wasn't sure if she had been the Robin's killer or not. The same Robin who was one of the greatest heroes of Gotham and the loyal Batman companion. But she knew who Harley had been. However, why had she left the future of her daughter in the hands of Tess if she thought she was a killer? And that the redhead was a Luthor, were last minute news to her.

Meanwhile and although the Harley's look which was full of fury and stuck in Tess, she was concerned about June and what she would think about everything. She regretted not having spoken clearly with June first of all that. She should have explained everything before facing a situation so committed. Now Tess accused her of being a killer and surely the archaeologist wouldn't have idea of why she had left her daughter in the hands of those two women.

\- It seems to me that June and I would need to catch up - Chloe broke the tense silence - So we'd have a coffee and talk quieter.

Tess looked at her for a second, but then she lightened the mood and replied.

\- If that's what you wish ... - Chloe had convinced Tess in seconds causing the surprise in June.

As far as she knew about Chloe, her old friend was a bighead, intelligent and a very good-hearted person, but convince so fast to who could be one of the most powerful beings she had known ... all that was surprising.

\- Are you agree with the idea? - Harley asked her, almost whispering in her ear. There was not doubt that she was looking for some complicity between them at that moment. June simply nodded.

After a while of talking, Chloe was the one who started explaining the story about her bond with Tess. And although June was not very romantic, that love history had her delighted. Chloe and Tess knew each other for many years, at first Tess was a real villain. Her pulse never trembled if she had to kill for defending her interests. With that, she had antagonised with Chloe. But little by little, thanks to the fate and her efforts, she obtained her redemption and began to be a part of the team formed by Clark Kent, Oliver Queen (who had been Tess boyfriend in the past) and Chloe Sullivan. They began to fight for the same causes and to have fun together when they also wished. But then everything was sadly twisted. Chloe married Oliver Queen and gave birth to their son (the boy who they had seen along with Lucy), Nicholas. But Tess Mercer had been killed by her own stepbrother (neither more nor less than Lex Luthor) The sadness for Tess's loss and that they were working more as friends than as any other thing, led that Oliver and Chloe broke the marriage as friends.

\- I don't get it! If you were dead... - June interrupted looking at the redhead. She attracted the looks of the others three women.

\- For outsiders circumstances my spirit remained in cybernetic circuits - she answered taking a sip of her coffee - It wasn't the first time that I was dead - she affirmed looking with sweetness at Chloe, gesture that June didn't understand - At first I didn't want to return. I had no feelings, but I could get into any computer, so I was more useful in that way.

\- She was hiding her real feelings - Chloe corrected her - But one day, Nicholas and I... I was still pregnant and we were in mortal danger. So, Tess did what we had told her for many times during months. She accepted the robotic body that Emil, our scientist friend, had built for her.

\- It was the only way of saving them - Tess said.

After that, Tess acquired the status of hero and she helped the team, but her feelings for Chloe were growing increasingly, and she being just a droid decided to go to a Queen's satellite on the Moon and stay there where she still could help them. But the long conversations over the Internet and the long physical absence made Chloe also realized her feelings for Tess. After a conversation with Emil, in which the scientist had explained her that Chloe was almost depressed after giving birth and that he had built a body formed by nanobots that would allow Tess take her aspect of human or become the Red Tornado every time she needed, Tess decided to return to Earth and clarify their feelings. But that was when the story took an unexpected turn.

\- After some weeks that I used for control to the perfection my new body, I decided to go to see Chloe, to who I had hidden my return to the Earth - Tess explained - But along the way, I listened screams of a woman and cries of a baby that arose of an alley - she looked to Harley by an instant and that look wasn't unnoticed by June.

\- Was Harleen? - she asked worried.

-Yes, it was me - Harley confirmed - Some stupid men wanted to attack me, because I had given birth just a few minutes. It was a hard childbearing and I didn't have anyone, so I was barely conscious - she explained sad - If Tess had not transformed herself in Red Tornado and she wouldn't protected me. Neither I, neither Lucy would be alive.

\- Well, I'm one of the good ones and that's what we do - Tess replied severe - Although I regret to having saved you.

\- Certainly, I understand that you saved Lucy, but I continue without understanding because you did what you did for me, even knowing who I was - Harley lowered her look.

\- Because I was wrong with you insect from hell - Tess answered angry - I thought that if Chloe and the team had managed helping with my redemption... if I gave you everything that I offered you, you would obtain your own redemption. But the time has taken the reason from me - she looked away from Harley contemptuously.

\- That night Tess phoned me from the hospital - Chloe kept explaining - She let me know about the situation. So we gave asylum to Harley and Lucy for almost a year. Actually, we gave her everything we could - her gaze was also serious - While between Tess and I we were going accepting our relationship.

\- Yeah, that was until this crazy bitch decided it was time to leave us again to go with her clown, without a fucking explanation, after almost a year and after have become a sister to me - Tess explained - After, Harley Quinn lost her head more than ever. And until today...

\- I had to, I had to leave - Harley defended herself - But it's not the first time I see Lucy, two years ago I saw her, but I didn't approach me to her so much.

\- Why did you left? - June questioned her - They seem to had wanted to help you with everything - for a moment, June was afraid that the history repeated again. She was risking everything for Harley, but... What if Harley one day decided she wanted to return with the Joker?

Harley refused to answer, despite everyone was waiting for her answer, including Tess, who had secretly wished for a reasonable explanation from Harley since the day she was gone four years ago.

\- Why she's fucking crazy! - Tess exclaimed exasperated - I don't even know what the hell you do with her, you look like a smart girl.

\- I'm helping her, she saved my life in Midway City - June defended Harley, she really understood that Tess was so angry at Harley, but she was getting tired of staying impassive unable even to defend her - And with that, she saved the whole earth, so...

\- The Enchantress - Chloe was surprised - You're the archaeologist who became The Enchantress.

\- Yes, it was me - June said - The Squad sent her back to the hell from where she had escaped.

\- Amanda Waller got us out the jail and started her own circus - Harley told - She invented her own enemies and as collateral damages... June and the hundreds of victims in the city - she was disgusted with all that situation - As I thought that the Joker was dead, without him, I could do what really I wanted. That means, help the Squad and stop The Enchantress for good.

-Yes, well, we all know about Amanda's games - Chloe said. In fact, she had been a victim of Waller some years ago.

\- So now the two of you are close together and happy ever after? - Tess questioned June staring at her.

\- No, I'm with Rick Flag - June refused. She didn't need any misunderstanding, but she was surprised by the answer she get from Chloe.

\- Are you serious? Are you with that idiot? That guy is Waller's toady - she almost bursted out laughing, but she looked at Harley for a moment, her mood had changed - Okay, I understand ... as a reward you want to help her.

\- More or less - June answered, but she was still thinking about how Chloe had described to Rick. And to her sorrow, deep down inside she was totally agree with her. At times, she felt as an experiment of Rick and Amanda, which provoked a tense silence.

\- They came here looking for me - the silence was broken by Harley, surprising the others.

\- What did you say? - Chloe questioned her.

\- Four years ago I left because some Joker's henchmen came here looking for me - Harley began to explain what had been in her heart kept under lock and key - They were about to find Lucy, I couldn't allow it. I knew that with you, my daughter would be safe - Chloe and Tess looked at her in shock - I killed them with my own bared hands and I returned with him... so, he didn't decide to send anyone more. If I hadn't done as I did... I could put Lucy in danger - she said on the verge of cry.

\- Why didn't you told me? - Tess asked - We had protected you Harley, as always.

\- I didn't want to cause you any more problems, and I needed to think about Nicholas and Lucy - she took her look away and June realized she was crying. She herself was crying seeing the suffering of her companion - I returned with the Joker and he treated me as if I had never gone away, at least I thought that, in the very first moment.

\- What happened to you? - June asked holding her hand below the table. She needed to demonstrate to Harley that she wasn't alone anymore.

\- One night, while I was sleeping, he dragged me by the hair to another room - June could feel Harley's body shaking - He fried my brain once again. But this time he did it so well, that I forgot about my daughter during two years. I experienced so many blackouts that I hardly remembered him or who I was. So I assumed that he was all that I deserve in life.

\- Fucking bastard! - June exclaimed. She hated the Joker more than ever.

June and Chloe had a lump in their throats, but Tess had become into a more impassive "person" with some situations. Her past also was an authentic nightmare and she was not afraid of asking about the thing that all of them wanted to know.

\- How did you begin to remember everything?

\- One night Batman chased us, everything became very wild and the Joker and I we fell down to the lake in our car. I was breathless during minutes and somehow my brain was restarted and I began to remember everything. The first image that came to my mind was Lucy and then everything else.

\- I don't understand it - June was very confused - In the Waller's reports indicated that, during that night. it was when Batman brought you to the supposed justice.

\- Batman knew the truth. I was not the executor of Jason Todd - she answered with anger - But yes, I was an accomplice. The Joker made me to detain Batman in his way. I didn't know that he was going to put a time bomb and he was going to kill Jason and his mother. I'm mad and I'm a killer, but I don't share even half of the things that Joker did and that's one of the most I detest. Jason was a good guy - she smashed her fist on the table - I have blood on my hands, but neither even in my worst moments I wished that he could die like that.

\- If you were got thrown in Belle Reve as those reports say - Tess tried not to show that he was suffering for Harley - How could you see Lucy, if you didn't remember her?

\- Batman locked me in his Batmobile. When I awoke it was day, he had brought me to Metropolis - she bitterly sighed - It was Sunday, but from that hill I could see the park where Lucy and Nicholas were playing oblivious to everything, under your supervision. Both you seemed happy and also them.

\- Why he brought to you here? - Chloe asked.

\- To see and feel how much it hurts to lose a family. He knew Lucy, because once he helped you in a mission and he said that Lucy was identical to me. He only needed to connect the dots - she lowered her gaze - He knew that despite everything, ye were my family and the family is not the most important... - June looked at Harley, her heart was feeling pain. Harley was a criminal, she really was, she knew. But she didn't know how far all that had been caused by the Joker. Although she didn't understand the sentence "family is not the most important" until Tess answered her.

\- Family is everything - Harley nodded at those words.

\- I'll never forgive myself for what I did, what I did to you. I neither am willing to take Lucy from you - Harley refused - But if I want my redemption, I have to face my past. It's something that you taught me, Tess - the redhead nodded and changed her gesture, she felt compassion for Harley - For a long time I thought that all I deserved it was to be the Joker's crazy girlfriend, but then, June - she said pointing at her - She appeared again in my life, after six months without seeing her. We met almost by accident in a café in Gotham and she made me realize that I really would love ... my redemption.

\- Would you like to have lunch with the kids and us after they leave school? - Tess questioned.

Harley's eyes widened at that proposal, her heart was touched. Does she really had that opportunity infront of her or was it just a mirage? She looked at Chloe, who had being looking at Tess, not sure of that invitation.

\- I don't want to cause anymore problem... June, if you wish, you can go and have Chloe's friendship back - she smiled sad - I'll stay out.

\- Harley, there's not problem - Chloe smiled compassionately - Come with us so you can be a while with Lucy. Although, I won't present you as her mother - she warned her.

\- No, you are her mother - Harley accepted - Both of you have raised her during all these years. And I will be eternally grateful with the both of you for that. I'd be satisfied just being part of Lucy's life, even if it's just for a moment.

-Then, we have a deal - Tess accepted - But if you do something that can cause the more minimum damage to some member of my family, Red Tornado will finish you for good.

Harley accepted the deal with a handshake, her past was hitting her hard, and tears were struggling to escape from her eyes. Until the moment in which she had confessed everything, she hadn't realized how much broken she was due her life experiences. But just infront of her, there were new opportunities and June was there to support her, despite what had happened the previous night. The archaeologist was holding her hand and was stroking her with her thumb. She knew that she didn't deserve anything good, but Harley wasn't a coward and she was decided to endeavour until the day she really deserved that good things. Tess was a mirror for her, she had become her sister since the moment Tess saved her life in the alley. If Tess had gotten her redemption, she also would get it.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Due to personal issues I couldn't upload it earlier. But it's also a bit longer than others and it's quite difficult for me to translate. I hope you like it and sorry for the possible mistakes.**

 **First of all... yes, Selina will be more in the fanfic ;)**

 **Second... I adored Chloe and Tess in Smallville (the tv series and comics) and I assumed they were the best for raising Lucy.**

 **Third, please don't hesitate to leave your review. I hope you have liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Sleep well my angel**

* * *

Harley was really nervous. To avoid that the kids could have any shock, Chloe and Tess had returned home with Lucy and Nicholas, after school, and June and Harley would arrive shortly after. The archaeologist could feel the delinquent's mood because even a small tic appeared in her eye.

They're walking down the street towards the young couple apartment.

\- Everything will be perfect - she tried to calm her - Lucy's going to love you - she said confidently.

Harley stopped and looked at her as if she had completely lost her mind

\- Just cause you're crazy enough to stay by my side despite everything, doesn't mean that my daughter's going to love me - she looked at the floor - I'm broken and... - it was hard to admit -... scared.

\- You did the best thing for her - June remind her - And yes, maybe I'm crazy, but I see beyond that wall that you have put in front of you and against the world and I like what I see.

\- The Enchantress damaged your brain completely - she smiled at last - I don't think I've ever told you, but I'm glad you're by my side.

\- You're not going to run away from me so easily - she turned her gaze to a toy store. - Wait! Do you think it would be okay if Auntie June give to the kids a stuffed toy?

\- Auntie June, huh? - Harley's grinned - I think they would love it - she admitted - Thanks for this too. - Stop thank me Harleen, it's the least I can do.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A little while later, both went out of the shop, Harley with a huge Teddy bear between their arms and June with a remote-controlled car in a bag.

When they arrived to the flat, they knocked at the door, and before Chloe could open the door, June held Harley's hand and looked at her in the eyes. No words were needed, those eyes reminded the delinquent that she needed to calm herself, that everything would be fine.

\- Hello - Chloe answered opening the door - Come in, please! Tess and the children are in the living room - she offered them space so that they could enter - But what have you brought?

\- We think that it was a good idea, to be the cool aunts - June joked - Has it been a good idea?

\- I suppose... yes - Chloe smiled back.

They walked along the exquisitely decorated floor, with functional furniture and full of the family's photos. Then, they reached the living room, where Lucy was playing on the carpet with a toy car to which she had put a ballerina's tutu and Tess was reading a comic with Nicholas on the sofa.

\- Kids, today we have guests - Chloe warned them - They are two of our friends and they've brought you presents.

\- Then, they are also our friends!- Nicholas exclaimed, leaping from Tess's lap and heading straight for June and Harley.

\- And those manners Nick? - Tess scolded him.

\- Sorry, Mommy! - the boy apologized - Hello ladies, nice to meet you! I'm Nicholas Sullivan Queen Mercer - he said, shaking hands with June.

\- Hi, little boy, I'm June Moone and she's Harleen Quinzel - she made the introductions.

\- I'm not little, I'm a big boy! - Nicholas said.

\- Then I'm not sure if you'd like what I've got for you ... - June looked down, trying to joke but with a serious template and taking out the box from the remote-controlled car.

When the child saw the toy, his eyes widened even more.

\- Well, I think I can be a little kid for a while - he replied provoking the smile on the face of the adults. The child thanked the gift with hugs for the two guests. However, Lucy was still on the carpet, looking at Harley as if she had just seen a ghost, and Harley was still crouched after Nicholas's embrace.

-No greetings Lucy? - Tess asked somewhat surprised at the behavior of her daughter.

-It's... She is... - Lucy said getting up from the carpet and running to hug Harley, who strained her body not expecting the tremendous effusivity from part of her daughter - It's her... mom, it's her! - she said looking at Chloe. A tear tried to escape from Harley's eyes, listening to Lucy calling "mom" to another person, but that wasn't the weirdest of the situation.

\- Who is she? - Chloe asked Lucy, who was still embracing Harley.

\- It is the angel which sang to me - Lucy affirmed with an enormous smile - The angel of my window.

The wall that Harley had built so that the situation would affect her as little as possible was struggling to break completely. The Angel? She didn't understand anything, but her intuition told her that she was referring to the moment when she had said goodbye to Lucy so long ago. But how could she remember that? Lucy was barely a one-year-old baby, and all the reports she had read in her time at university said that humans remembered from the age of three. That night, when she had to say goodbye to her, she sung a lullaby which she had heard long ago, and although she had already said goodbye, she stared at her from the window for a long time, trying to recover from that moment. And now, Lucy remembered her.

June felt the need to do something, otherwise Harley's wall would break from one moment to another, So she took the teddy bear and placed it in front of her.

\- Look, we've brought you a super teddy bear - she said trying to smile.

Lucy broke the embrace with her real mother, to go to hug the bear.

-Thanks! - the happy girl exclaimed.

\- I need to go to the bathroom - Harley whispered, because she couldn't stand the situation.

\- I'm coming with you - June tried to accompany her.

\- Don't worry, I'll go with her - Tess said, trying to calm her down, but June was not satisfied until it was Harley herself who nodded and touched her arm briefly. With Tess, Harley was in safe hands - So, I'll show her where it is.

\- Do you remember that you promised to do your homework after playing for a while? - Chloe asked both children.

-Yes, but we have guests and new toys - Nicholas complained.

\- If you do the homework, then you can return and play with your toys, okay? - Chloe promised them.

\- Ok mom! - the two children agreed heading to their rooms, but before going there, Nicholas turned and went back to look at June.

\- When I grow up... would you marry me? - the boy asked surprising June.

\- I do not know - June denied, she muddled through - I see it very precipitate, we barely met each other.

\- Well, but years will pass until I become a man, we'll know each other by then and you will marry me - she said entering his room.

\- You have another admirer - Chloe tried to joke, when the children had already left the room - Although it seems to me that your heart is already quite busy.

\- Well, I'm with Rick - she admitted quietly.

\- Do you remember that we met many years ago?

\- Of course - she nooded.

\- And do you remember that I am who paid you the archeology studies? - she asked her sitting down on the couch.

\- I couldn't forget that fact - June looked at her willing to know where that conversation was going.

\- And do you remember that I was by your side that summer in which you escaped from your last foster home and I helped you to find your way in life again?

\- Yes, I also remember... that summer you were with that heroine ... the Angel of Vengeance... which was her real name? - she thought for a moment - Andrea ... Andrea Rojas, is that right ?

\- I didn't have anything with Andrea - her look included a scolding - why are you changing the subject?

\- It's weird to see you with Tess, I remember you once told me that she was the devil in person, the opossite to the wonderful Andrea Rojas, and now... well, not even death has been able to separate both of you – she said sitting beside Chloe on the sofa - and with two children, nothing less.

\- When the correct person arrives to your life, you know it, although both of you want to deny it, although you're fighting one day in and day out. Deep inside, you know it - she smiled with affection - And I knew it. God! I always knew it! But our lives were too much complicated. But I'm sure I always knew it just as you know it now.

\- Where do you go with this conversation? - June knew that Chloe had more to say to her, even if in the last years they hadn't kept in touch, their connection was so strong as it had been in the past.

\- You know that I know you probably better than you know yourself, don't you? I mean, I've been there and I've done that... - Chloe asked looking at her.

\- Yes, I know that - June admitted sincerely.

\- Well, then stop trying to fool me. You're with Rick, that's ok, but your heart already belongs to someone else.

\- What do you mean by that? - she questioned without understand her.

\- Don't play the fool with me, June! I've seen the way you look at her. In fact, I have seen the way both of you look each other, and my friend, there are something between you and Harley - she put her hand in June's knee - Am I wrong?

There was a extremely tense silence, June knew that she was feeling something for Harley, but she has a serious relationship with another person.

\- Despite your definition of him in the cafeteria, I love Rick, I don't want to break his heart - she said seriously - I won't do anything that could hurt him.

\- Ok! It's your right - Chloe agreed - But sooner or later, you're going to need to take a decision. When that moment arrives, don't take your decision with your mind, do it with your heart. Whatever happens, I'm with you. I'm not going to judge you.

June look down at her hands thinking if she had to be sincere with herself or fight against Chloe's words.

\- Thanks Chloe, I missed you - she smiled finally.

\- Me too.

x-x-x-x-x

While in the bathroom Harley wiped her tears, while Tess looked at her through the mirror.

\- Did you sing to her that night? - the redhead asked worried about Harley, but also about her daughter.

\- Yes, I sang a lullaby that I'd discovered - she looked down - And then I kept looking at her for a while through the window, before leaving.

\- She's been remembering that all her life - she said, crisscrossing her arms.

\- I don't understand, one of the things you learn in psychology, is that until three years we remember everything in a very diffuse way - Harley explained - She was barely a year old and she was asleep - She sat in the toilet seat, she was really shocked.

\- But those memories are not forgotten, that's why she sees you as an angel - Tess explained, sitting down on the floor beside her - Harley, even in a confusing way, she reminds you, maybe because of how you lived that moment, I don't know. She always talks about the angel in her window.

\- It's a fucking irony! - she covered her face - An angel? me?

\- You are lucky that for your daughter... you're exactly that - she affirmed - Don't think that by dropping your wall you are weak, I think at least, there is a person out there willing to support you if you fall. They both looked at each other, they knew each other well enough to know what they're talking about and Harley couldn't help that a sad smile appeared on her face.

\- I should leave her, you know? I'd to do something and try that June get away from me before it's too late for her. I'm terrified of him appearing and hurting her, or that I hurt her. But she's still there, beside me, no matter what, and it's like I don't have the strength to let her go. She's making me weak.

\- Harley, she knows where she's getting into - she looked at her understanding - From the very first moment she offered you her help, she knew where she was getting into.

\- The madness attracts you and then it destroys you totally. It fuck up you for ever - she confessed - I know that from experience.

\- You are not him, you have committed thousands of mistakes. Maybe you're a killer now, but you are not him - Tess denied - And she is not you, that is clear.

\- Why are you talking as if you were a robot? Well, you're a robot... I had forgotten that... - she looked away.

\- C'mon! So the Harley angry with the world has returned, doesn't her? I'm not a robot, my body is an android, but my soul and my mind are with me... and you know that.

\- No, I'm sorry, the fact is that I hate to be unable to read your mind. You know that it is something in which I'm good with other people. Are we friends or you keep on thinking that I am a cold-blooded killer?

-You are a ruthless killer - Tess affirmed seriously - But unfortunately, I still consider you my friend - she shrugged - You always have been broken Harley, that it has nothing to do with him - she said - He only ended up destroying what already was broken, you hated the world, and he was a weapon to destroy it, only that the weapon exploded in your own hands.

\- Or in my brain... in multiple occasions - Harley was ironic - That's why I studied psychology, it wasn't for helping people... it was to understand as the world worked and to break it from within.

\- We know each other, I already knew that. Maybe that's why we became friends so easily. You know that before I met Chloe, I deeply loved this planet but I hated the humanity - she reminded her - I didn't care if I had to murder someone to protect Earth - Harley smiled - I was a killer. I was just like you, a crazy, broken, abused and lost woman - Harley nodded - And then, I met Chloe Sullivan. She hadn't powers, but the greatest heroes loved her and I didn't understand anything. For the first time in my life, I couldn't control a person, because she was better than me. But then, I understanded it, Chloe was so lost as me, she didn't believe in humanity, she was building a wall to protect herself. But despite that, she was trying to do the best, always even if she didn't realised it. Finally, one day, we look at each other, because the destiny were preparing us, we're better together. But before the good things happened, we almost kill each other in several times, we hated each other so deeply. I never hated someone so much. Of course that, I never had loved someone so much. Two sides of the same coin. We, as an adults, we don't know what the fuck we're doing with our lifes. The light and the darkness are not so different. There are bad people outside, but sometimes we need a light which save us and we don't become that kind of bad guys.

\- I'm from the bad guys Tess, I'm not a good girl and I'm not like you... I never will deserve my own Chloe.

\- Nevertheless, it seems that you saved June when Enchantress had her... why?

\- There was a very nice group of criminals and I wasn't going to make them feel alone ...- she smiled - The truth is that I acted for instinct.

\- That says it all about you, don't you think? - she rose from the ground - Your instinct was not to go away, nor to help Enchantress to end the world. Along with Enchantress maybe you had managed to destroy the world, she was the most powerful weapon. Your instinct was to stay with the people you appreciated at the time, even if your life was in danger.

\- Sometimes when you love someone, it's best to walk away - she smiled, realizing that it was what she had done for her daughter.

\- June is not a one year kid, if you really want to get away from her, it will be much more complex - she looked at her sideways - I know her is important for Chloe, the truth is that I don't know a lot about her bond, but she's important for Chloe and that is enough for me... Harley, don't hurt her. Stop your sick game of running away from people who love you, if we are here is for something.

\- Do you really think that I can still have my redemption? -she asked sadly.

-No matter what I, June or the rest of the world believe in, until you don't believe in yourself, that will be useless - she said leaving the bathroom - I wait outside, take your time.

They both went into the dining room and discovered Chloe and June laughing on the couch, but they stopped when they saw them.

\- Is everything ok? - Chloe asked, to which Harley and Tess simply nodded - You don't know what happened while you were gone.

\- What happened, honey? - Tess sat on the armrest on the side of the sofa where Chloe was sitting.

\- We almost have to officiate a wedding - she joked, surprising Tess and Harley and provoking the blush on June's face. - Nicholas asked June to marry him when he grow up.

\- Smart boy - Harley laughed - You're teaching him well -she said, dropping into the seat next to June -Will you invite me, Doc Moone? - she asked, winking at the archaeologist.

\- Yes of course, you will be the bridesmaid, for crissake! - June exclaimed - I won't marry him, it is sure that he will find a brilliant person for him.

\- He is my nephew, so be careful, uh? - she threatened her joking.

\- Mommy - Lucy looked out from the door of her room, looking to Tess - Can I already go out, please? I have finished my homework, today I didn't have many.

\- And me? And me? Nicholas was still inside the room.

\- Ask Mom - that was Tess's answer, leaving to Chloe the decision.

\- Pleeeease! Pleaseeee! - exclaimed the two kids in unison.

\- Okay, you can go out ... but you have to be good, okay?

Lucy ran towards where Harley was seated and opened her arms, looking for a hug. Harley didn't doubt it and Lucy sat in her lap, embracing her.

\- I need to apologize - Nicholas said looking at Harley.

\- Why? - Harley asked trying to keep the composure in a situation that she wasn't used at all. - Earlier, I have asked your girlfriend to marry me - he lowered the look ashamed - But Lucy explained me that you're an angel and I don't want to anger any angel.

\- June is not my ... - she shook her head, surprised by Nicholas's words - She didn't ... I'm not - why this kids were thinking that June was her girlfriend? She thought it was better to answer than to explain - well, I forgive you.

\- And... are you an angel, too? - the boy asked looking at June.

\- No, actually she's an archaeologist - Chloe answered.

\- Cool! I also want to be an archaeologist like Mommy - Lucy said, looking at Chloe.

\- Not sweatie, actually your mommy was a marine biologist - Chloe explained to her with patience - There is a big difference.

\- You're going to be whatever you want to be - Harley cheered her up - You can be a biologist - archaeologist. What do you think?

\- That! That I will be! What do you do for living? - she asked her interested.

But how was she going to tell her that she was a delinquent... the queen of Gotham? The most detestable being in that room? But a person talk before she could answer.

\- Harleen is a wonderful psychologist and a heroine - June explained.

\- Seriously? - she asked excited - Mommy is also a hero, although she doesn't want us to talk about it.

\- Your mommy is amazing! -Harley said looking at Tess.

\- Yes, she is, but she doesn't know the song - she shook her head - You know it.

\- But your mother taught me how to sing - she explained - When you were a little girl, she used to sing all day at home and at the end I learned.

\- She barely sings us now - Lucy got sad - Why are you not singing any more mommy?

-Your mom sings better - she admitted - I give her the job - she smiled.

\- Would you sing me tonight? - Lucy asked.

\- How about tonight Harley singing to you and I will sing you tomorrow? - she offered, and Harley's eyes widened in surprise.

\- For real? - Lucy asked with a huge smile. They're two drops of water and more when that mischievous smile appeared on their faces.

\- It will be my pleasure - Harley said. Lucy wrapped her arms around Harley tightly

x-x-x-x-x

They spent all day with Chloe, Tess, and the kids, but it was time to put them on the bed, and Harley's nerves were on edge. While Chloe and Tess put Nicholas on the bed, she had to sing to her daughter. She couldn't believe she had that opportunity, not in a million years. But there she was in front of the bed, looking at her daughter. June tried to leave the room, but Harley slowed her down.

\- Don't leave - she asked, standing up and heading towards the archaeologist - I don't think I can do this alone - she looked down, after all, she hated feeling weak. After everything she had done, the people she had murdered in cold blood, after live for years with the Joker, after somehow confronting Amanda Waller, after all that, singing to her daughter (in the same room where she had to left her years ago), was the most terrorific experience.

-Are you sure? - June looked into her eyes - It's something quite intimate, from mother to daughter. I can wait outside.

\- Stay - she begged her, touching her own head nervously.

\- Ok, I'll be sitting here in silence but supporting you - June smiled you heading towards the window and sitting in the chair which was nearest it. The truth is that she had never heard Harley singing and it was an experience that she wanted to witness.

\- Would you sing me that song? - the girl asked covered herself with the blankets and looking at Harley with a smile.

Harley covered her. It was quite clear that she wasn't good at being a mother. She had never taking care of anybody, except of herself, and a simply thing as it was cover a child with a blanket seems weird to her. But for her daughter she'd do any thing, even singing to her that song that broke her heart years ago.

\- But then you go to sleep, ok? - she warning her.

\- Of course, I will be a good girl - Lucy smiled again, an smile that from the point of view of June Moone, only could belong to Harley and Lucy Quinn. She had gone from not knowing who was that "Lucy"that Harley was mentioning in her nightmares, to being moved seeing them together.

Harley cleared her throat, holding her daughter's hand. She closed he eyes, focusing in what she had to do, to sing that song to her as she as asked for. Somehow, perhaps for the way that Lucy was looking at her, she was hopeful again. Maybe someday the nightmare would be over and she could live more or less normal life, just like the one that the Enchantress had shown her in Midway City, but with Lucy and June.

 **Watching you sleep for so long,**

 **Knowing I can't turn the rain into sun any more**

 **I've given you all that I have,**

 **Now I stand here, too scared to hold your hand.**

Harley's voice trembled as never before, trying not to cry and the delinquent really hated that. She didn't want anyone to see her weak and less her daughter. But in those circumstances and seeing the little girl, she couldn't believe everything she'd to give up, to keep Lucy safe. That girl was pure innocence, she didn't seem to be the daughter of the Joker and Harley.

 **Afraid you might wake to see**

 **The monster that had to leave**

 **'Cause you see the shelter as the storm**

 **Holding wind to keep you warm,**

 **You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave,**

 **So sleep well my angel.**

 **Under the ash and the lies,**

 **Something beautiful once here now dies,**

 **And the tears burn my eyes,**

 **As you sit there, all alone.**

Harley looked at June, whose cheeks were flooded with tears, not only because of Harley's voice (which she didn't expect it to be so beautiful and heartbreaking), but because she now understood the pain Harley had to endure when she abandoned her daughter and the pain that she was feeling at the moment to have to remember all. Harley, in turn, realized that at that time, she no longer sang the song only to her daughter, she sung also to June. Her heart was hoping for a normal life, but her mind knew the truth, 'normal' was just a washing machine programme. How could she have a 'normal' life with June and her daughter? She would always be Harley Quinn and her sins would haunt her wherever she went. Dragging June to hell with her could be the most selfish thing she'd ever done in her whole life.

 **I just want to come home,**

 **But you see the shelter as the storm,**

 **Holding wind to keep you warm,**

 **You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave,**

 **So sleep well my angel.**

 **Sleep well, my angel.**

 **I'm sorry**

 **I'm sorry**

 **I'm sorry**

 **I'm sorry**

 **You see the shelter as the storm,**

 **Holding wind to keep you warm,**

 **You are everything to me, this is why**

 **You see the shelter as the storm,**

 **Holding wind to keep you warm,**

 **You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave**

 **So sleep well, my angel.**

 **Sleep well, my angel.**

She sang the last one, daring to kiss Lucy's forehead, who smiled innocently half-asleeping.

\- Will you come to see me again someday? - the little girl asked

\- Do you want me to come back? - Actually, that question from his daughter had surprised her.

\- Yes, I'd like that June and you come back to see me - Lucy said.

\- Very well, then June and I will return to visit you another day - Harley assured her - But now go to sleep.

\- Good night Harleen, good night June - she said turning her look to see the archaeologist who had approached them.

\- Good night Lu - June said goodbye going out of the room followed by Harley.

In the living room Chloe and Tess were already waiting for them, Chloe had a few bedsheets between her hands.

\- I am preparing the living room so that you can sleep on the sofa bed - she explained to them.

\- No, Chloe, everything is fine. We will go away to Gotham tonight - Harley affirmed - We don't want to cause you any more problems.

\- I thought that it was clear that you aren't causing any problem - Tess said - But if you leave - she said opening a box on the little table beside the sofa - Go down to the garage and take the Mercedes - she said delivering the keys to Harley.

\- I have my motorbike - she reminded Tess.

\- If that monster has eyes everywhere it's best that you change your vehicle on a long trip - she assured - I already will return you the motorbike in a couple of days. We should think about things before acting until we hunt him.

\- This is not your battle Tess - Harley tried to persuade her, but the redhair looked her with determination - Tess, you have a life more or least pacific here with your wife and the kids.

\- We're on the same side - she reminded her, pointing to a photo that up to now neither June nor Harley had seen it. But there it was, in the dining room, hidden among many others. In the photo you could see Harley and Tess in a photo made with a mobile camera. In the photo Tess and Harley were both carrying a big carpet and they're looking at camera with a huge smile. That photo drew a smile on Harley's face and June surprised herself looking at Harley with affection and enjoying that precious smile -Your battles are my battles, as long as you want to be yourself again...

\- All right - Harley accepted her offer picking up the keys - See U.

\- See you soon - June embraced Tess and Chloe in the farewell, but she really hope to see them soon. They're good people and she was glad that other people cared for Harley.

In other hand, she wouldn't hug the other woman during their way back to Gotham, (as she had done if Harley had ride the motorbike), but she agreed with Tess, to change their mean of transport was a really good idea.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **The song is: Sleep well my angel by We Are The Fallen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Return to Gotham**

Harley and June were in the car, back to Gotham, both with a smile on their faces. June couldn't help to look at Harley and thinking about everything that had happened that day. The delinquent really had secrets she had never imagined. So much information had collapsed her mind for a large part of that day, but then it had caused her new feelings for Harley. She felt a strange warm invading her body.

\- What do you think when you look at me that way? - the delinquent asked.

\- I was thinking about today, all the new information - she answered without entering in details.

\- Uh! Ok! - she exclaimed - It seemed that you were hungry and I was a hamburger - she laughed, but actually, she realize that her companion wasn't looking at her in the same way that before that day and she didn't understant exactly that look - Is something bothering you? - she asked serious and turning the look away towards the highway.

\- Don't get me wrong, but you are so different to how I imagined when I met you... I barely can assimilate it - she admitted smiling friendly.

\- Don't go soft on me, pretty face - Harley took advantage that they had to stop at a red light and she put a finger on June's cheek - I am still the crazy Harley Quinn.

\- The crazy one is better than she herself believe - she said looking at her in the eyes.

\- I wasn't as good a couple of weeks ago - Harley reminded her the time they had spent together.

\- But apparently you were that way a few years ago - she reminded her- I already knew Chloe, but I like Tess. You made sure to leave Lucy in good hands.

\- Speaking of which - Harley turned her attention to the road when the traffic began to move again - What do you do for Christmas?

\- I still do not know, and there's only four days - she thought she'd spend it with Rick, because for two years that was the routine, but the boy hadn't given any signs of life since he went to his mission - Why?

\- Tess and Chloe invited us both - her face was bright with enthusiasm - We, them and the children, what do you think?.

Spending Christmas with Harley was something she hadn't believe two weeks ago, maybe a bad joke, but... between the monotonous Christmas with Rick's and his family with high and mighty tastes or this new plan, she knew exactly what her heart wish. And she couldn't stop a smile from appearing on her face.

\- It is not the first time that I say it to you - Harley affirmed after a brief silence - But Rick is a lucky guy.

\- Why do you say that? - she asked.

Harley limited herself to lowering the mirror of the co-pilot and indicating it to her.

\- Look, a few months ago both we're destroying the world and today thanks to you, I have been witness of the most beautiful smile that someone could have.

\- Your daughter's smile - June affirmed sure.

-Well, the second most beautiful - she smiled - Yours. Thanks for joining me today, I wouldn't get it without you and you know it.

-We are friends, aren't we? - she questioned blushing.

\- More or less - she confirmed - What is your favorite flower?

\- How? -She asked puzzled.

\- At Christmas, I want to buy something to Chloe and I had thought to give her a flower and something a bit more expensive - she explained - but I have no idea of flowers, they're not my cup of tea. My things is more...

\- Weapons and guns? - she asked curious.

\- You can bet - she laughed loudly again.

\- Chloe is a classic one, she loves the bulgarian roses - she assured her.

\- But you haven't answer me... Which is your favorite?

\- I might say the blue orchid - she affirmed - Although, Rick not ... - she turned the look away, to look through the window of the car.

\- Your little soldier doesn't give you flowers? - she asked sharply.

\- He's not of romantic details - she said with a resigned smile - Only on designated dates.

\- Like at Christmas? - Harley asked, causing the silence in June, who was not going to explain that Rick hadn't even asked her what her favorite flower was. He usually gave her roses, perfume or some underwear set. He wasn't very original.

\- Would you like a tequila bottle to celebrate today? - June asked, trying to forget Rick for a while.

\- You've won me again - she winked - Do you mind if I wait in the car? - Harley asked while she was parking next to a supermarket - I think my beautiful face should be recorded on all security cameras and we don't want to get into trouble. At least not that type of problems - she laughed again, seeing June's surprised face.

By the time June returned to the car, Harley was singing loudly to the rhythm of a song playing on the radio.

 _ **I don't know just how it happened, I let down my guard**_

 _ **Swore I'd never fall in love again but I fell hard**_

 _ **Guess I should have seen it coming; caught me by surprise**_

 _ **I wasn't looking where I was going; I fell into your eyes**_

 _ **You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave**_

 _ **Before I, I knew what hit me, baby, you were flowing though my veins**_

\- I think I'm addicted to hear you singing - was their greeting while she moved the bottle of tequila - Let's burn the night.

\- Are you tempting me, Doc? - she asked laughing.

Shortly after, they arrived at the apartment and both got comfortable. That night they hadn't too much shyness between them, so when June put the heat on, clothes began to disappear. They sat on the dining room floor (instead of using the sofa to sit, it was used to support their backs). They talked for hours, Harley explained her the problems with her family, the University and how she infatuated the Joker. And June told her about her foster homes, her love for art, how her friendship with Chloe saved her at a time when she was very troublesome, and how her relationship with Rick was not, by the way, perfect, (as Harley already guessed). Neither of them had spoken so openly to anyone else in a long time, and the comfort they felt between them along with the drink was causing some effects. Tequila clouded their minds as the atmosphere get warmed. They both looked into each other's eyes as their conversations wandered more and more and their laughter rised meanwhile the space between them diminished. June looked intensely and in silence at Harley, leaning with her arm on the sofa, while the delinquent watched her beginning to get nervous cause that intense look. Until June's words broke the silence.

\- Are you going to kiss me or do I have to beg you? - she asked her.

Harley raised an eyebrow, looking at her surprised. If she had just get carried away, she would have kissed June several minutes ago, but she was holding back. However, that invitation was something that she didn't want to miss. Harley didn't want to force to June to something that she wouldn't wish. She wasn't going to destroy her relationship with anyone more, not with her.

\- Are you sure? - Harley questioned her. But by response June's hand held her for the neck and her lips devoure those of the delinquent. After the initial surprise of those sweet and soft lips (compared to that she was used), she wasn't late in taking the initiative provoking a sonorous moan in June - I will take it as an affirmative answer - she added with a smile.

June sat on Harley's lap, one leg on either side of her companion, and they kept kissing and caressing each other. Their respective partners never had made them feel the pleasure and affection they gave each other. Until lost between the kisses and caresses, Harley kissed June's neck and whispered something that even shocked herself, from the moment it escaped from her lips.

\- I love you June - the archaeologist's body tensed.

\- Stop! Stop! - she asked hurriedly, pulling away from her, but still with her forehead stuck to Harley's - What are we doing?

\- I think you know perfectly well what we're doing - she said, looking into her eyes, somewhat frightened.

\- I'm with Rick ..., I'm sorry - she apologized getting up fastly.

\- Of course you prefer the idiot than the crazy bitch, I understand, - she said offended. It was not her who had asked to kiss her, and now June was escaping. For a moment she wondered why it was so hard for people to love her, but then he remembered who she really was and she understood it - I have to leave right now ...

\- It's three in the morning, you can wait at least until dawn - why was she in such a hurry to leave now? They knew well that if you walked alone in the streets of Gotham during those hours, practically, you're signing your death sentence. And no matter what was going on between them, Harley didn't want that June suffer - I promise that I'm not going to touch you.

\- You don't understand - she said earnestly and trying not to look at her - I can't promise that. I shouldn't have drunk so much, I can't control myself. Not after discovering your real you - she said picking up her clothes that were on the floor.

\- What the hell do you mean by that? - she asked annoyed but following in June's footsteps.

The archaeologist turned and looked at her intensely again, but this time there was panic in her face, she was having a panic attack or so Harley sensed.

\- I want to kiss you, I want to caress you, I want ... more. I want to take care of you so that you can be the happiest person in this fucking universe - June said full of rage - I want to be yours and only yours ...! - she shouted as if she was blaming Harley for that - Rick has send me a message tonight and I hadn't answer him, because I prefered to be with you.

\- And what did that idiot want? - she asked, still trying to assimilate June's words.

\- He's back from his mission, okay? - she pointed at Harley full of rage - And I have preferred to stay here with you ... For God's sake! I AM RICK'S GIRLFRIEND - she shouted at her - Don't you understand?.

\- Beat it, June! Get out with your sweetheart! - Harley was beginning to not understand that situation and that made her act as the most ruthless version of herself. But it was really breaking her heart see how it had happened what neither of them wanted to. June was falling for her – Forget me and forget this night! You deserve something better than me... So, if he is... - she looked down completely devasted. June approached her and holding her hand she kissed her forehead, they both hugged.

\- It is not that. He is not better than you. You must understand that, but I am his girlfriend, everything is much more complicated than it seems.

\- I understand you June - Harley kissed her cheek - Go with him, be happy. If you're really happy with him, I can bear it - she smiled affectionately.

\- I'm sorry, give me some time to process this - she said, holding her hand to her chest - Forgive me, Harley.

\- There is nothing to forgive - they parted.

June was about to leave the apartment when Harley stopped her with a simple phrase.

\- Merry Christmas, Doc Moone!

And they both knew that those plans to spend Christmas with Tess, Chloe, Lucy and Nicholas had been broken. June was going to be with Rick.

\- Enjoy your time with your daughter - she smiled sadly before closing the door.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the delay in the fanfic, but it is that I am working very intensively this month and I can hardly write when I get home tired. Anyway, I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. I hope you like the chapter. I warned that this could be a carousel of emotions. And please, keep it up with your reviews that make my day when I read them ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to apologize for the delay in this chapter, but it has been erased twice (and I don't know why) before I upload it, and between that and the little free time I have, it has made the days become weeks, I´M SORRY. I hope you're having a good start of the year and you like this chapter.**

 **Chapter 9: Christmas**

\- Are you fine? - Rick asked when June again got mislead once again during that night, while the Rick's family were in a supossed interesting conversation - You look really absent-minded.

\- Yes, of course, I'm fine - she smiled.

Actually, she was fine, but she missed Harley badly, wondering what the Gotham Queen would be doing.

x-x-x-x

While in Metropolis, two blondes were entering to the Mercer family's apartment and a girl ran into Harley's arms, who smiled at that sign of affection.

\- Hi Harley, hello Mom - she said looking at Chloe.

\- Hello, little one - Harley said with the girl already in her arms.

\- Has our other guest arrived? - Chloe asked curiously.

Harley looked at her confusedly, hopefully, that she was referring to June, but soon she discovered that June was not the other guest.

\- Yes, I did - a tall and elegant brunette smiled at them - Thanks for inviting me - she greet them with two kisses and a hug to Chloe.

\- Yes, she has arrived - Tess said with a smile - I have to introduce you - she looked at Harley.

\- I thought we'd be ...- her defensive attitude was clear.

\- Lena Luthor - Lena said, shaking her hand as Harley stared at her intently, as if she was studying her - Tess's sister.

\- Do you have a sister? - she questioned, looking confused at her friend.

\- Since Flash played with the time line, yes, I have it - Tess confesed - I hadn't talked to her in a long time. We are both adopted and we hardly had contact before, but we are creating new bonds. Of course you can't remember her, you shouldn't. I had long since separated from the Luthor when we met each other.

Tess and Chloe smiled, but Harley had no idea how to act. With her friends there was no problem, but with someone else. Harley was a wanted criminal and she didn't want to put anybody else in trouble. She had already ruined everything with June, so she wouldn't forgive herself for losing any of her friends.

\- Harley lowers your defenses walls, you're among family -Tess told her as she tensed.

\- Of course Harley - Lena sured her smiling - I'm from the family, and both of us, out there we're seen as villains - she said, touching her arm in a reflex act - Let's the world out of here, forget what others think about us, we're family, apparently.

\- Sorry, I didn't know there's gonna be someone else ...I still remember when Chloe tried to introduce me to Lois, it was quite a drama.

\- Yeah, that didn't end very well - Chloe said. According to Lois, Chloe was crazy for trying to help Harley, although being the great journalist she was, Lois kept the secret even to Clark - But this is different.

x-x-x-x-x

While June was looking for the umpteenth time out of the window, trying to escape mentally from there. She could almost see Lucy playing with her real mother in Chloe's living room. The child was fond of her, she supposed that the connection between mother and daughter existed, although for their safety they had to keep that lie.

\- You seem to want to be somewhere else - Rick's old grandmother interrupted her thoughts.

\- No! No way! - she smiled, lying once more.

\- Of course young lady, if you don't have the head elsewhere, then it is your heart - the woman said taking a confused look of June - Don't punish yourself for that, we can't go against our heart, he always wins.

\- And when are you going to give me grandchildren? - Rick's mother interrogated them. The soldier hold June's hand, causing her almost retching. Why was she still lying to everyone? That wasn't the life June wanted to live in, not since she had been in that cafeteria weeks ago and she had meet face to face with Harley Quinn - Rick, your father and I are getting older.

\- Soon mother, right June? - Rick asked with a silly smile.

\- I'm not ready yet - not yet, nor ever. She didn't want a family with Rick, her family was at that moment miles away from that house.

\- Your biological clock is ticking, you aren't so young - but what was that woman thinking? She was in her twenties, she was young to have children - Time flies.

\- I'm sorry - she said, getting up, needing fresh air and leaving the conversation.

In those moments, she wanted to escape so hard that she could almost see Harley and Lucy on the couch having a conversation.

x-x-x-x

In Metropolis.

The children had already opened the presents and Lucy was in Harley's arms, sitting on the couch.

\- Thank you for my set of archeology - Lucy said as she hugged her.

\- Santa left it in my apartment - Harley said with a false smile, after all, it was not her apartment.

\- But the important thing is you came to give it to me - Lucy smiled.

\- Thank June too - Chloe added - Since she explain her what she was, she has wanted to be like her.

\- I have not heard from her in days - she said, embarrassed.

\- Don't be sad - Lucy kissed her cheek - She loves us.

That girl frightened him in part, because he seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

\- How are you so sure?

\- Because she's here with us, but you can't see her - she said.

Was madness hereditary? Because in view of that reply, Harley had the feeling that her daughter had inherited some of her madness.

x-x-x-x-x-x

She didn't know what to do. She was locked in the bathroom with an anxiety attack and all she could do was reacted on instinct and in Metropolis Chloe's phone rang.

\- Hello, yes, who is? - Chloe answered quickly, without having read the name of the caller.

\- It's me, June, I'm sorry to bother you - she excused herself.

\- It bothers me that you didn't listen to me and that you are not here, but you don't bother me for calling me - she answered sincere - June, are you fine?

After hearing that name, the queen of Gotham was on alert.

\- Chloe.. Rick's family is thinking about me and Rick having children ...Rick is excited with the idea ... and I don't ...I can't.

\- Where are you? - Chloe asked worriedly.

\- Locked up in my mother-in-law's bathroom with an anxiety attack - she explained - Chloe, I can not go on with this, did Harley explain to you what happened between us?

\- Harley? No, she just told us that you were with such idiot, Rick - Harley smiled at those last words.

\- The other day, when I came home, after visiting you, well ...the passion "overflowed" us - she explained - But I ran away because I'm a coward and because I don't want to hurt Rick. But I don't want to have a family with him either.

\- Interesting - Chloe locked herself in her bedroom - I told you that you had to make a decision and that you should do it with the heart, June.

\- Okay, you're right ...As always, Chloe - she admitted - But I don't want to hurt Rick after all he's done for me, and let's face it, get into a relationship with Harley ... "

\- It's scary - Chloe cut it - I know June, but ...Are you really thinking about it?

\- Yes, of course I do, I feel something very strong for her - June said finally.

\- Well, I'm sorry to say you that, at this point, you have to forget to who you will make suffer more, if Rick or Harley, and focus on you. Focus on what you feel, because if you don't do that, you are going to keep hurting everyone, Including yourself - she reminded her - Now, you must reassure yourself, no one will judge you for what happens tonight, but you must reconsider it and take care of yourself a little bit more.

\- Thank you, Chloe, despite the fact that so many years have passed, I can trust you as ever - she said sincerely.

\- What can I say? - Chloe asked - Since that morning when a teenage delinquent tried to steal my wallet, she stole a part of my heart too - she joked remembering the first time they met each other - Now get out of that bathroom and try to have a good holiday.

\- How is she going? How is she? - she asked her worried.

\- Well, tonight she has made good friends with Lena.

\- Who the hell is Lena? - she asked confused.

\- Jelaous girl, calm yourself, Lena is only Tess's sister - Chloe laughed.

x-x-x-x-x

Tess, Lena and Harley, went out on the terrace while Nicholas and Lucy were still playing on the carpet with their toys. Tess took a bottle of wine and three glasses and served wine to her "sisters."

Harley's face spoke a thousand words, she knew something had happened to June, but neither did she want to press the situation nor interrupt the conversation.

Lena looked closely at the night sky of Metropolis.

\- It's a cold but lovely night! - she exclaimed

\- Don't waste your time sister, even she will be with her family -Tess teased.

\- May I ask who we're talking about? - Harley asked wanting to participate in the conversation.

\- Is this going to turn into a meeting of lamentations? - Lena asked, finally looking away from the sky.

\- I didn't mean it, but when I look at you two, let's admit it, anyone would say - Tess said sitting on the lounger and drinking some wine - One that has been absent since Chloe began a telephone conversation with some archeology girl and the other looking for a golden mermaid on the Metropolis skyline.

\- Are you into Supergirl? - Harley asked laughing - It seems an irony, a Luthor and a Super - she raised her hands in surrender when she saw Lena looking at her annoyed - Sorry! Sorry! - she tried not to laugh.

\- And you? You're in love with The Enhantress - Lena mocked this time - Are you into witches?

\- Seriously, I don't dislike them - Harley smiled - But I'm in love with Dr. June Moone, not with The Enchantress.

\- My apologies! - Tess joked this time - A Doc and a kryptonian nothing more and nothing less, both of you aim high.

\- Do you want to stop messing with us, little sister? - Lena asked - That you have so such a perfect life doesn't entitle you to mockery us!

\- So you think I have a perfect life, huh? - she asked her ironically, raising an eyebrow.

\- Now you'll dare to tell me that you don't have it - Lena answered - Lovely kids, a very attractive and intelligent wife ... - Harley merely witnessed this conversation, as she stood beside Lena, leaning against the railing. She could also witness Tess's face becoming more serious, as if something had disturbed her hard.

\- To begin, I'm not even really alive, not like you - Harley and Lena were listening to her, both knowing that they had uncovered Pandora's box of Tess's feelings, and that they should listen to what she had kept for a long time - When I'm sleeping with Chloe, I love to hug her, she caresses my hair and I hear her heart beat, it's a beautiful song, my favorite melody. But then, I have to slow my panic attack, because I realize that when she listen mine, she's only listening to the beat of an engine, because I'm not anymore a human, there is no trace of the Tess Mercer that I was - she took a breath and opened more her eyes and hands, as if she couldn't with all the information she was processing - and that means I will see my children and the love of my life grow old and I won't age a single day... And then, one day, I'll be alone because I'll see Chloe dea ...

\- Hey! Hey! Don't so fast, Mercy! - Harley interrupted her - You're a pretty human droid, a heroe, and my best friend, and all that shorts your life down considerably - she laughed out loud trying to f cut to the gravity of the situation, because she knew how much Tess was suffering. Although that moment lasted little, since Chloe appeared with one of her sweet smiles.- In the past I would have been terrified of this clandestine meeting you organized on my balcony - Chloe joked.

\- We were plotting to dominate the world between the three of us - Harley joked - You know, Tess puts strength and superpowers, Lena's intelligence, and I put the craziness. Would you like to join us?

\- Would you like that I join this group of domination of the world because I have multiple contacts? - she continued the joke.

\- Not, no really, only for the coffee and your cooking skills - Harley winked at her.

Chloe laughed, moving closer to Tess and stroking her wife's hair.

\- We were just celebrating this beautiful night - Tess lied, looking into Chloe's eyes - Would you dance with me, mylady? - she asked jumping up and holding her wife's hands, who looked at her surprised and blushing.

\- Will you come with me inside? - Lena asked Harley in a whisper - We let them these two have their moment.

Harley nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** **: Waller's party**

Once again she was dragged down into a New Year's Eve party organized by Waller and company, it was becoming tradition, they organized a party of elegant disguises every last night of the year. And she was about to yawn for the third time since they arrived. If only she could have the courage to let it all and go to her apartment and kiss Harley with all the accumulated desire that had after days without seeing her ... but there she was, dressed in a vintage dress with a mask and by the hands with Rick, Knowing (again) all the high society of Metropolis and Gotham.

It was boring, very boring. So far the only interesting people have been, Selina Kyle, who has gotten close to her for a moment when she was left alone and who had reminded her that both knew what was happening with Harley and there was also an instant complicity with Dr. Pamela Isley, a very intelligent and attractive woman with whom she had an interesting conversation about the Starlight Avatar from the garden at the Natural History Museum.

The music sounded and for a moment June genuine smiled, when the song "A Girl Like You" by Edwyn Collins began to play, and the lyrics hit everything she felt

I've never known a girl like you before

Now just like in a song from days of yore

Here you come a-knockin', knockin' on my door

And I've never met a girl like you before

You give me just a taste, so I want more

Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw

'Cause now you've got me crawlin', crawlin' on the floor

And I've never known a girl like you before

You've made me acknowledge the devil in me

I hope to God I'm talkin' metaphorically

Hope that I'm talkin' allegorically

Know that I'm talkin' about the way I feel

\- Who is that hot chick? - Lieutenant Edwards asked Rick, shifting all of June's attention from the song to the new guest who had entered the room, in fact the new guests who had entered the room.

\- Yes, afirmative - told Rick by the earwing to his mates on the other side of the room. Since for them the night was not just a party, and everyone was alert at the arrival of the tall, dark-haired woman with a black mask and a black and tight dress, the same woman who had been defined by Edwards as "a hot chick" - Lena Luthor - confirmed Rick.

\- Who's with her? - Edwards asked, interested more on a personal level than in the mission.

\- She must be her new girlfriend - Rick replied with a straight face. June was gazing at that blond with a mask who was acompaning to the Luthor -Yes, Edwards, she is batting by the other team, so I very much doubt she is interested In you

\- Well you know what they say, huh, June? - Edwards tried to be funny.

\- No, what do they say? - June wondered at the question.

\- Whoever taste a soldier never let him go - Rick and Edwards laughed at the joke, and to her own surprise, also June laughed. But not about the stupid joke, she laughed thinking that if they knew the truth, they would not be so funny about it.

Again her attention went to another dark-haired girl with a strange mage disguise who was walking around the party wearing a top hat, a white top with black jacket and fishnet stockings. Rick, seeing that there was no danger, left the place under Waller's orders and went to talk to his boss. While the girl presented herself.

\- Good evening - she greeted her politely - You must be June Moone - she smiled - I've heard about you.

\- Who are you?

\- Zambamma - Lena Luthor's companion replied, as the two of them approached without June being aware of it.

\- Zatanna - complained the girl with the top hat.

\- Zantanga - the blonde said again, provoking Lena's light laugh and the complete surprise of June, those manners were too much familiar, although she was not able to recognize the woman's voice.

\- My name is Zatanna - she replied sulkily.

\- Zan na-na-na-na-na - the blonde sung and laughed. June smiled brillantly because she was able to recognize her. Or she was completely losing her mind or in front of her was her Harleen. But, why would she be there? How she get to a party like that? They must have been her hallucinations.

\- I hate you so much! - Zatanna exclaimed - I just wanted to get close to June, I should talk to her.

\- Don't lie Zambamma. You don't hate me. Actually, it's impossible to hate me - she smiled again, leaving quite queasy to June with that whirlwind of emotions, was she really Harley?

\- Will both of you let me introduce myself to Dr Moone? - Lena asked, shaking hands with June - Nice to meet you, I heard about you.

\- I heard about you too - June smiled, that woman seemed to have managed to calm her nerves with that handshake, and besides, she knew she was Tess's sister. She was in good company, despite the woman's last name.

\- I guess nothing good - Lena said with a shrug.

\- They never talk about us for anything good? It is not true? - June questioned her.

\- That's right - she smiled broadly.

\- Lena? Are you? - asked a voice behind them, they all turned and watched a girl with brown hair going straight to embrace Lena, almost dragging her towards another group of people.

Zatanna, the "mysterious blonde" and June Moone looked at them very surprised, that moment had been really fast, maybe even too much fast.

\- Regrettably, I'm afraid that's a ... we'll see you later - the blonde woman said, before whispering in June's ear - I'll see you later Dora the Explorer -she just kissed June cheek and walked away, leaving June almost with a breakdown. She had confirmed her suspicions and June could not help feeling a tingle in her stomach. Why was Harley Quinn posing as the new mysterious Lena Luthor's girlfriend at a party hosted by Waller?

Harley turned and stared at Zatanna.

\- I'm watching you Zan-Tanna ... - she warned pointing her finger at her.

\- God! Is it so difficult to say my name? - the woman asked in the air, as Harley had turned around and was holding Lena's arm, talking to a group of people June did not know.

\- Why did you say you have to talk to me? - June asked trying to keep herself whole despite the emotions of that night, which had been,all, less boring.

\- You're keeping the witch at bay - Zatanna said.

\- What the hell are you talking about? She no longer exists - she shook her head with surprise - They finished her.

\- Once the magic touches you, you can't escape it. It remains in you. She lives in you, June - she touched her shoulder - Struggling to get out and you're getting on a very dangerous road - she warned her - Are you sure of what you're doing Dr Moone?

\- I'm not sure about anything, but the witch was destroyed, I'm sure of that - she said defensively.

\- I could make an amulet so you could control the destructive magic - she assured her - But it can only use it by the person you love most. The person June Moone really trust with her own life.

\- Then, you should talk to Rick - She folded her arms and stand there impassive.

\- I see... - she stared at the group of unknown people with whom Lena and Harley had went to speak to - It is dangerous for you to try to deny things when they are so obvious to those people who have their eyes open.

X-x-x-x-x

Three hours earlier at Metropolis, a Mercedes-AMG R50 was parked under a building. Even Harley was impressed by Lena Luthor's luxurious when she arrived, Tess's sister came down from the car wearing a long, tight red dress, the delinquent had been waiting for her with Tess.

\- What a car! Harley exclaimed in shock.

\- I don't like the black bat very much, but for one night I'll make an exception - she said, laughing.

\- Be careful at the party, okay? - Tess made her promise, the older of the sisters was nervous about all the possibilities of that night got ruined - Don't call much attention.

\- She's going to get into the party by my hand, sister, she's going to draw attention - Lena reminded her, pulling a small box from the back of the car and handing it to Harley.

\- I already have my mask - she said nervously, knowing that Tess was right, that party was dangerous, but she would do anything for June Moone and that even scared her more. She already knew that the young archaeologist had nothing to do with the Joker, but she could lose her head even more than she did with the king of evilness.

\- It's not a mask - Lena said opening the box and taking out a necklace with a device - We have done a great job erasing all tattoos, but this device will change your voice too, so when you speak, people wouldn't listen to you. They're going to listen the voice of a different woman.

\- Own invention? - Tess asked proud of her sister. Lena just nodded - Everything will be fine - the redhead said putting both hands on Harley's shoulders - But... don't do one of your crazy things. Did you understood? I don't want to go to your rescue, the kids are sleeping already and I have the night off to be with Chloe, don't ruin it for me.

\- It will be all right - Harley said with that device hidden in the necklace already on her neck, confirming that her voice changed completely - I'm going to be a good kid, Mommy.

Both women got into the car and Lena could see how Harley was still nervous, so she decided to put music to try to keep to calm those nerves.

\- I have the perfect song for you - she joked, preparing to play the song - It's an oldie, but I think you'll like it - Lena looked at her with a cocked face, and Harley understood why just when the song began to sound.

I cast a spell on you

Because you are mine

You better stop doing the things you do,

I warn you I'm not lying

I'm not lying.

\- What a bitch! - Harley exclaimed, not without first humming the song.

\- You're the one who loves a witch! - she reminded her - I just wanted to remind you why you decided to come with me tonight.

\- I don't know if I regret it - Harley looked through the window - Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the company and I'm dying to see June, but ...

\- We'll have a good time, promise - she said - And he will not be able to get close to that party, you're safe.

\- My worst enemy is the organizer of that party - she reminded her again - Amanda Waller.

\- It's funny you bring that up. Because looking at the guest list, I don't think that woman cares very much who is a villain or who is not - she shrugged.

\- Why are you saying that? - she questioned - And how the hell did you get the guest list? - Harley interrogated her intrigued, realizing that both Luthor sisters resembled in many ways. Tess lived almost withdrawn from all that world, but Lena had each and every aspect of her older sister even if they were adopted and hadn't been a lot of contact with each other. In fact, they simply existed on the same plane because Flash and a team called Legends had been playing with the timeline. However it was, she was grateful for the existence of this woman, whom she had little knowledge of but who had already gained her trust.

\- To the second question, I have my sources ... - she stopped at a red light - At first, I think you know Selina Kyle and Dr. Pamela Isley, don't you?

\- Is Red gonna be there? - She asked excited - She didn't tell me.

\- Focus Harley, the less people know that you're Harley Quinn, the less risk to end the night at Belle Reve or Arkham at the end of the night.

\- Red is trustworthy - she smiled - Anyone else to keep in mind?

\- Kara will also be there, so you should be alert when we get together with her people - she warned her giving a soft punch at the wheel - Kara Danvers is a very good journalist, she has a very marked instinct, she is very intelligent.

\- She's very very very smart and very very very beautiful, and she's aaaallllll mine," Harley made fun of Lena, laughing, and taking a disapproving glance from the younger Luthor. - Sorry, but you owed me that."

\- At least Kara doesn't have the power to destroy the world if she proposed it - she affirmed leaving the car, since both had arrived at the door of the party and a valet waited for them to welcome them and to be able to park the luxury car of Lena.

Harley stared at her for a moment, wondering if Lena Luthor, who had a privileged mind, had not yet realized that Supergirl was actually Kara Danvers, because it was a pretty obvious fact. But she would not be the one to unveil Kara's secret. She did not even know the girl, so it was something she hoped Lena would discover over time. Because if they were such friends, Kara should explain it to her before Lena saw the hidden secret as a disgrace to her confidence.

As they went in to the party, Edwyn Collins's song, "A Girl Like You," began to sound and Harley's gaze wandered side to side of that room, when she could see two soldiers without mask. Rick and Lieutenant Edwards who were staring clearly at Lena Luthor, next to her was a beautiful June Moone dressed for the occasion.

\- At the end left of the room, I've already seen her - she commented in a whisper to Lena

\- Well, let's not waste time and let's going to talk with them - she smiled, her curiosity was really killing her. She wanted to know once and for all that archaeologist-witch who had achieved the improbability, that Harley Quinn was struggling to get her redemption.

\- Rick's little friend is drooling for you - she assured her.

Lena and Harley looked at each other and words were not necessary, when Lena held her gently by the arm and both laughed. It was clear that Edwards would have to find another girl at the party because the young Luthor was not even close to his scope.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **First of all, I want to apologize for the delay of the chapter, my life has been chaos lately, I hope you continue reading my fic, and I'm sorry if there were no answers to your private messages asking for the fanfic, I did not want to give false expectations, because I did not even know it. But now I think I'll be able to keep going up chapters faster. Sorry for keep you waiting and pretty please, keep sending me your reviews, that give me life;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** **: Selina's Penthouse**

* * *

For the rest of the night, June was with Rick, after what she had felt when she saw Harley again that night, she had to try to find a way to tell her fiancé that they could not continue their relationship. Clearly, the problem was always the same, June could never be 100% sincere about everything that was happening. Rick, for his part, was still joking with his comrades, completely oblivious to the young woman's internal her feelings for queen of Gotham and the terrible news that Enchantress could have been completely fooling her and hiding inside her, June was not having the most relaxed of the nights.

Especially there was a moment in which June had to refrain herself a lot that night and was when a group formed by Lena, Harley, Selina and (for her surprise) Doctor Pamela Isley, and the girl who almost had dragged Lena, began to dance as if the serious and formal party was completely alien to them. The song was no other than 'Addicted to You' just the same song that Harley Quinn had sung in the car a few days ago. As if she were thinking the same thing, Harley turned a moment to look at her and smile from the distance, and damn it! that smile drave her crazy, and she could not help but return the smile. Although the moment was interrupted by the voice of her boyfriend who kindly whispered

\- You can go and have fun with them if you want - Rick whispered.

\- I barely know them - the archaeologist denied. It was true, from that group she only knew Harley and she did not know if that was really a good thing - I'll stay here with you, we could dance, you and me.

\- You know I don't dance - Rick denied surprised of the request of his girlfriend - Also, I have to go and monitor the exterior of the building. I think you've got along well with the Doctor, right? - He asked, oblivious to everything and that made feel June even more guilty.

She was not an unfaithful person, in fact she considered herself the opposite, but she had went into the mouth of the wolf by herself.

\- No, I'll just sit here - she said, sitting down in a chair beside a table - These shoes are hurting me, better if I've got some rest.

\- As you wish - he replied, confused - I'll be back in a while.

She was not an unfaithful person, in fact she considered herself the opposite, but she had went into the lion's den by herself.

\- No, I'll just sit here - she said, sitting down in a chair beside a table - These shoes are hurting me, better if I've got some rest.

\- As you wish - he replied, confused - I'll be back in a while.

The truth was that it had been more than half an hour, and Rick had not come back when she found Selina sitting next to her, and June get nervous, since she had not listen the woman (who dressed quite similarly to Lena, with a black dress and a black mask but even more provocative) while she approached to her. When she saw her, June looked at the group of friends and discovered that there was no trace of Harley either.

\- Where is...? - she asked in a whisper to Selina although she knew that nobody could listen to them in that moment.

\- If you refer to Harls, she's in the room 512 - she said giving to her a set of keys - If you refer to your big man, he will be indisposed during a good while.

\- Is him fine? - she asked a little scared - what have you done to him?

\- Ey! Don't be a party pooper Doc! We are not the bad ones - she tilted her head and smiled - Well, yes, that's exactly what we are ... but he is fine and tic-tock tic-tock - she played - The time runs - Selina said leaving her alone once again.

During a few minutes, June was torn between stay there or go to that room. Unconsciously, she was hoping that Rick should return, but she had to trust that the man was fine. She had to do it if she wished to meet Harley at the room and... Hell! Yes, yes she wanted to go to the room 512!

So she got up and looked side to side and saw Waller very busy with a men she did not know. June supposed the man belong to the bureaucracy, so while she was busy, June could leave the room without arousing suspicion. Just before leaving through the door, she ran into the distance with the complaisance look of Lena Luthor. Harley had once said that she was alone, but that night it had been proved that the delinquent was wrong, there were people who cared about her, in a healthier way than the Joker.

June thought that her heart was going to jump out of her chest, as she crossed the hall of the hotel to take the elevator that would take her to the room. She realized that the room number was indicated on a button of the elevator in which there was a lock, and she had two keys. June made sure which one of the key could be, she put it in the keyhole and the elevator moved.

During the elevator ride she realized that she looked like a teenager in love for the first time and that even scared her more and more. She must have felt that for Rick, but those feelings had nothing to do with the feelings that she had for her fiancé. When she arrived, she knew that on the other side of the door she would meet Harley. June began to think about what had happened the last time they had seen each other, how the desire could with them and how fear made her run away and not return to the floor, which still belonged to her. But the truth is that June wanted to see her and after the news that Zatanna had given to her, all June could think about was feeling safe with Harley. A complete irony, wasn't it? But she felt protected with Gotham's biggest delinquent. What would Harley think of that news? What would happen this time?

Finally June took courage and opened the door, finding Harley looking out the large window of that penthouse. The room was dark, but the lights of the moon and the city were reflected in the Harley's whitish face (already without the mask), and June could only think about how beautiful she was with that red dress. Curiously, to the eyes of June, Harley looked more as a goddess under that light than as a normal person.

\- Harley, are you crazy? - she asked a little frightened, the delinquent simply nodded to that question.

\- Why are you at this Waller's party?

\- JuneJune, I thought that by now you'd know the answer to that question - she joked - For you, of course - she shrugged - You've not returned to the apartment and I missed you - she smiled wistfully - Also, this Hotel had always good views.

\- Have you been here before? - June asked surprised. The Belle Monico Hotel was the best-known hotel in all of Gotham City.

\- This is Selina's penthouse, - she explained - So yes, I've been here several times.

\- I guess ... well, you two ...

\- I told you that you were special JuneJune, don't get jealous - she smiled broadly while June looked at the floor.

\- What did Zatanna tell you?

\- So you know her name huh? - June questioned and approached to her.

\- Sure, but it's fun to mess with her ... much better than throwing her out the window- She fell silent as she realized she was talking too much.

\- What did you say? - she questioned her.

\- Me? No, nothing - Harley said caressing June's arm - And then?

\- Can I first do something that I'm dying to do? - June asked, getting braveness from where she could, but simply, the power that Harley had on her was countless, she needed to do something despite of any consequence.

\- Ahead, I'll wait here - Harley said crossing her arms and looking back out the window, but she felt like June drew her towards her, and hugged her with all the strength she could, letting herself be embraced by the delinquent's arms. Harley put her hands on June's shoulders. - Wow, Doc Moone! I didn't know that you wanted so hard to see me! - she exclaimed, opening and closing her eyes repeatedly - But I'm not like others - she smiled proudly - You're not going to escape so easily, what did Zatanna tell you?

\- Enchantress continues inside me - she explained in a thread of voice - She's still inside me, her magic at least, and she's struggling to get out.

\- Hey! I remember what happened, okay? I ripped its heart out of you and Rick destroyed. We killed that crazy witch with love for the psychedelic spectacles. I was there! - Harley exclaimed, coming up the back of June - Have you felt anything weird?

June was thoughtful, and there were flashes of how many times Enchantress seemed to be calling her from within. She had been quiet for a long time, June had not seen her in the mirror since that day in Midway City, but now, everything was into doubt. Was it true that Enchantress was under her skin?

\- It's like she's in me like a nightmare struggling to get out - she was devastated. What if all her struggle had been in vain? What if she had done one of her tricks to disappear, but now all of June's suffering had been in vain?

Harley passed her arms around June's waist and hugged her from the back, whispering and asking to her to calm down, that was when June realized that she was crying.

\- Listen to me, everything will be alright okay?

\- What if it is true and she comes back out of control? - she asked, looking at Harley with tears in her eyes, but allowing the delinquent to embrace her so affectionately.

\- I'm here, I'm not going to let her go out of control, nor hurt you - she whispered - Do you understand me? - Harley was trying to keep calm - You kept it at bay and all it's going to keep being this way, you're stronger than her, my little explorer.

\- It was not the only thing she told me - she tried to calm down with the caresses and the whispers of Harley - She told me that she'd create an amulet, but it could only used by the person I trust more and...

\- We'll give it to Chloe - she said without thinking - You trust her, dont you? - she asked, turning her around and looking into her eyes - Chloe'll know what to do.

\- It's you, you have to do it - June explained her with a tear running down her cheek -

Zatanna told me it must be the person I love the most.

\- But Rick... - she denied - You have not broken with him, or anything like that, I've seen you at the party - she swallowed - what about him?

\- I'm going to tell him that I cannot continue with him, after the party - she said - It's not the best way to start the year, but Har ...

\- Don't say anything June - she put her forehead in her partner's - This between me and you, you risked everything for me, and I will protect you from the Enchantress - she promised - And don't worry about to explain it to Rick. You can do it when you're really ready.

\- How's Lucy? - June asked her trying to get out of that almost defeatist conversation, while she separated herself from Harley. Those signs of affection on Harley's part had left her doubly agitated, because she had never been so affectionate with her, without sexualizing the moment by a spicy remark or some of her crazy things.

\- You've got her affection - she smiled proudly - That lovely dwarf is the best thing in the world. I bought her an archeology game for Christmas - Harley winked at her - Because she says that she wants to devote herself to that when she grows up - she smiled - and between that and her car with a tutu, she's the happiest little girl in the world.

\- You did it well Harley - the arqueologyst smiled - You've done great with her - she assured her by kissing one of her hands. It was a sign that despite the fact that her hands could be drenched in blood, as a mother she had always done the right thing for Lucy . And sure, that Lucy had noticed that she was an archaeologist and she'd thought about being devoted to the same when she grew up... that, filled June with pride. Even without being it, she felt part of a family. She realized that the family that she did not want to raise with Rick, she almost glimpsed it in her relationship with Harley and Lucy.

Both supported her backs in the glass of the window. Harley's bracelet started to vibrate and the delinquent looked at it and put a twisted gesture, when she turned up her gaze, she explained.

\- It's twenty minutes to midnight - Harley said, looking into June's eyes - I think we should get down, Rick is already looking for you.

\- How do you know about Rick? - she asked curious.

\- Well, we were entertaining him for a while - she laughed funny - But don't worry, he is safe and sound.

\- You know that you have to give me many explanations, right? - June crossed her arms.

\- I'll give them to you all in due time, JuneJune - Let's go down to the lobby and finish the party, but before the end of the night, you can dance a little more with your ugly boyfriend.

\- First, he's not ugly - she denied - And second, Rick doesn't dance - she denied again serious.

\- Wait a minute! - Harley exclaimed opening the eyes due to the surprise - That's why I haven't seen you dance during the whole night - she thought - So, you'd come here dressed as a goddess, and you're not going to have your dance... Can I have this dance, please? - she asked holding June's hand.

\- Harley we have to go down - she reproached her but affectionaly.

\- No way I will allow you to end the night without dancing. If your boyfriend doesn't want, it must be me - she smiled broadly amused - And you know that when I want something I get it.

\- There is no music - she pointed out.

\- Selina has a radio, we'll do one thing - Harley thought aloud - We'll turn it on, and whatever song sounds first, we'll dance. So, we still have a few minutes for the dance.

\- Whatever it is? - June looked at the stereo.

\- Even if it's a hip hop song, Killer Croc showed me some dance moves while we were going to rescue you.

\- I don't even want to ask about that - she gestured with her hand. If it were not Harley, she would doubt her state of mind. But being her, she knew what there was and no one was going to invent anything new about the delinquent. That's the way June liked her, she could not deny it. She loved the crazy side of Harley Quinn, although she tried that crazy side did not become a psychotic side. So far everything was under control, so he enjoyed that madness.

\- Ready? - Harley asked about to press the play button and when June finally nodded several times, it began the song. 'Can You Hold Me' by NF and Britt Nicole was the first song to appear on the radio, and both could notice how it was aligned with their feelings. Like everything they did together, that moment was magical.

 _"Just wrap me in your arms, in your arms_

 _I don't wanna be nowhere else_

 _Take me from the dark, from the dark_

 _I ain't gonna make it myself_

 _Put your arms around me_

 _Put your arms around me_

 _Let your love surround me_

 _I am lost_

 _I am lost"_

They ended the dance with their foreheads together.

\- I don't want to leave - June refused.

\- I don't think that Selina'd enjoy to have us as her tenants of her room - she teased -But I assure you that everything will be fine.

\- How are you so sure? - she questioned her.

\- Since I met you everything has changed for the best - Harley assured - Together we can make it work it.


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. Promise me**

The silence in the car was tense, while June was looking through the window at the lights of the city. From that height, Gotham looked as the dangerous city of which every clever person would want to flee away. He breathed deeply and with all her courage she said what she must already have said days earlier.

\- Rick, we have to talk - after saying those words she took a big breath.

\- Sure honey, what's wrong? - He asked, pulling a hand away from the steering wheel to hold a hand of his girlfriend - Are you all right? I have noticed you slightly strange at the party.

\- Yeah, no, I'm fine, but you'll see - she did not want to break Rick's heart, whatever it was, he'd been there for her - there's something I wanted to tell you a few days ago and it's complicated but it's about ...

The phone in the car began to ring interrupting to June, who silence their words, so that her boyfriend could attend to the call.

\- Flag - said a female voice well known for both of them - There has been a escape this night.

\- An escape... Amanda? - Rick questioned her ready for action again.

\- Jonathan Crane has been released by force by a group of assailants in the Arkham Asylum, he has escaped with them - she affirmed altered - it has happened scarce five minutes ago - she told to him - Assembles your team this night.

-I'm taking June to safety and I'm meeting my team - he answered speeding up the car - See you in a half hour.

\- Not a minute more - ordered Amanda Waller and hung up the phone

\- I think that our conversation will have to wait - he said - I've to go with the boys, we cannot leave that a psychopath as Jonathan Crane walking around out the city free as a bird.

\- Understood, it can wait - June affirmed.

Although she had to say it to him as soon as possible, Scarecrow being free around the city it was one of the worst things that might happen. And who had help him to scape? With what intention? Rick was driving at full speed for the streets of Gotham, until they came to their flat and he left there June. - Don't go out the flat under any circumstance, have you understood me? - Rick ordered her before going away - - The city is already sufficiently dangerous without the free Scarecrow, with him in the streets, nobody knows what might happen. - Be careful.

x-x-x-x

Needless to say, June didn't sleep a wink during the whole night. She knew the history of Jonathan Crane and whoever had freed that psychopath, it wasn't for anything good. She can feel danger in the air, and it was a feeling she didn't like at all. Rick had not returned, so she prepared a sliced of toast and a coffee for herself. But her apparent calm, was broken when she came out to the dining room and heard a noise on the balcony. She wasted no time and went straight to her room to get a baseball bat that Rick had in the closet. Can't be too careful that day with so much danger in the near future. But when she looked out at the balcony, she saw a gorgeous blue orchid plant in the middle and she smiled eagerly, because that could only mean one thing.

\- Harleen - June said her name aloud, and as if she were a top-level gymnast, Harley Quinn appeared from the balcony of the upside floor, still looking at June upside down (hanging on the ceiling).

\- Good morning JuneJune - she smiled - Hey! What r you doing with that bat? - She asked her with surprise, since June was still picking up the bat, ready to hit whoever was in front of her.

She didn't think that June was going to hurt her with it, but really the arqueologhist seemed to try to instil fear with it.

\- What are you doing here? - June asked astonished and releasing the baseball bat - You can go down, Rick's not here.

\- Poor me, who thought that you'd give me a warm welcome - she looked at her pretending sadness - You know... there's a movie that ...

\- It's not raining, you don't have a mask and you are hung from the balcony of my neighbor, there are several differences - June affirmed crossing her arms but smiling - What is this? - she asked indicating the flower.

Seeing that she was not going to receive her warm welcome, Harley made another agile movement, one more somersault, and stood beside the archaeologist.

\- Blue orchids - she explained - You said that were your favorites - Harley reminded her, looking at her in confusion as she thought she would be happy with them.

\- You've remembered it - she smiled slightly, looking at her affectionately.

\- Yes and they're not stolen. I had a hard time convincing my friend, who is a plant expert, to allowed me to give it to you, because they're very delicate - she laughed - I told her that you're good to taking care of the most delicate things.

\- Are you friends with Dr. Isley? - June asked, accompaining Harley inside the apartment.

\- Yes - she nodded proudly.

\- So she ... Is she the same metahuman that has provoked so much interest amongst the citicians because of the massive growth of the plants of the botanical garden?.

June was a smart woman and she knew how to put two and two together, Harley supposed. It was obvious that the most logical thing for a person like June, it was quickly discover that if she had been at the party with Pamela Isley who was an expert in plants, Harley Quinn and 'the metahuman' expert in plants, were friends.

\- I don't think it's a big deal... - Harley denied - She just love the plants more than humans, you know... Red's pretty harmless if you don't provoked her.

June remained in silence there drinking her cold coffee (it was curious that when Harley appeared, she almost always ended with a cold coffee)

\- It's not necessary to be a metahuman to know that something's going on - Harley told her sitting down in the couch.

\- Wouldn't you have to do with the jailbreak of last night, would you? - she asked and regretted in a second, if she loved Harley as she knew she did it, she had to trust in her.

\- June I've no a clue what you're talking about - he denied defensive - I assure you. After the party, we all went to Red's flat, to have a few more drinks and a little more wild party, but we didn't do anything like an escape, I would remember.

\- What do you mean with wild party? - June asked sitting down next to her.

\- Nothing you need to worry about, obvioulsy - Harley answered while crossed her arms.

And again a extremely tense silence between them.

\- What's going on, June?

\- Nothing - she was being unfair with her and she knew it, but her life had changed so much in so few days that the situation overtook her.

\- Look, I came to see how you were, and you're super weird and the truth is that I think you're not believing me when I tell you that we had nothing to do with whatever happened- she said offended, she thought for a while - I know that my old me would be in the front line of the worst things happening to this city. But I've changed and I have no idea what you're talking about and I'm sorry, but it offends me that you believe me capable of whatever is going on after our moment last night.

\- I'm sorry, I'm so fucking nervous - she sighed - Yesterday, shortly after the party was over, there was an escape at Arkham Asylum. Someone helped out a prisoner to escape using extreme force - she explained - And you're right, for a moment I thought it'd have to do with you, forgive me. I trust you, but ... I don't know them.

\- Neither Selina, nor Pamela, nor Lena, would do something like that and besides we were together - she denied annoyed - Who escaped?

\- Jonathan Crane - she just throw that out.

\- Do you really think that I'd endanger my daughter, my friends and the woman that I love... helping to escape that damn psycho off Arkham?

\- No, I'm sorry Harley, excuse me, I'm very nervous - she was genuinely remorseful.

\- I hated him before I became Harley Quinn. I hated him from freshman year, he was a damn asshole already in those years, now it's even more dangerous - she said angrily.

\- Do you think it was him? - June questioned her. It was her real theory for several hours - He did it with you and ...

\- I don't know - Harley interrupted her confused - But of course, it's the Mistha J modus operandi - she looked down panicked of what that would mean.

\- You must stay here no matter what. If he has something to do with this, he is planning something very bad.

\- Stay here with me Harley, we will explain it to Rick, he will protect you - she affirmed.

\- June, how do you believe that ... - she smiled with tenderness after those words - I'm a Gotham's villain and damn it! I'm in love with you. I don't think anything of that could delight Rick when he finds out - she said holding June's hands - I don't need his protection.

\- But ...

\- Stay here, don't separated yorself from your mobile. Tess and Chloe will be able to find you if you take it with you, whatever happens. Red Tornado is able to enter any operating system and you already know Chloe - she puts a hand on June's cheek - Look at me - she made her look up - We don't know what they're up to, but I must warn my people of what has happened. And I need to know whatever is going on, whether it's with us or not, you'll stay safe.

June agreed and embraced Harley with all her forces, because although the archaeologist had promised that she would stay safe, she knew for sure that the delinquent was not safe and that she was going to put herself in the forefront of the risk which implyed to have Scarecrow planning something in the city. Yes, June was not a saint and she had doubted Harley during a crazy moment of nerves, but Harley Quinn would do anything for protecting her family, and she was a part of this strange family now.

They embraced each other for a long time, until Harley got up from the couch.

\- I've to go, I cannot risk Rick coming - she smiled bitterly seeing June on the verge of tears- I don't know when I'll see you again, but don't fear, I'll get in touch with you, okay? - they embraced each other again this time standing - Whatever happens, my feelings for you don't change, neither my promises, if you need Zatanna you just need to talk with Chloe, I will find her for you and I will bring her to you, but don't go out of here alone until we know the real reason behind Crane's escape.

\- I promise.

\- You know the Scarecrow's powers, don't risk yourself - she knew what she was talking about. First she wanted to stay June safe but also, Jonathan Crane worked with people's fears and June's fear were too much dangerous to risk anything.

\- Alright - June could not contain her nerves and grabbed Harley's neck to kiss her with all the love she felt for her - Commit the madness you have to commit, but come back to me safe and sound, okay? - she said stroking Harley's cheek. She feel like she wasn't not going to see Harley for a long time and that broke her heart.

\- I will - she smiled - You're not going to lose me so easily.

\- You'd better be right - she smiled back at her as Harley stepped out of the apartment to the same place she had entered, not looking back at her.


End file.
